Camp Rock Musical The Sequel
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Camp is over and school is starting back up again. If that isn't hard enough Gabriella has to adjust to a new family and a new home. After she meets Steve everyone discovers Gabriella is hiding a secret from them. The secrets is the reason Gabriella can't be in the same room as Steve without panicking. What's the secret? Read to find out. Please read "Camp Rock Musical" first.
1. Chapter 1 - New Home

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! This is the sequel to "Camp Rock Musical" please read that one first to understand this one.**

* * *

"NO TROY! COME BACK! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Troy Bolton was pulled from his peaceful sleep but a scream of sheer terror. Knowing who it was and where it was coming from he rushed into his girlfriend's bedroom to see her crying out in her sleep.

"No, Please, Troy, I'm sorry, I'm, sorry please come back, please."

Troy rushed to her side and shook her gently. "Wake up, Baby girl, it's ok. I'm right here."

Gabriella sat up with a scream. Troy pulled her into his arms. "It's ok. You're safe. I'm right here. I didn't leave."

Gabriella cried into his chest and clung tightly to him.

Ever since their return from Camp Rock Gabriella had been having nightmares of Troy abandoning her like her mother did.

"It was just a bad dream, Baby. I'm right here." Troy soothed. He knew what the dream was about. He didn't have to ask. "You're stuck with me, forever."

"Promise?" Gabriella whimpered.

"I promise." He kissed her gently on the lip and used his thumb to wipe away her tears.

"But what's going to happen next year, Troy? You and I are planning to go to different colleges." Gabriella cried.

"We will make in work, I promise. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"I want to come to U of A with you Troy."

"Don't you want to be a lawyer and punish all the bad guys? U of A doesn't have a pre-law program."

"But Stanford is so far."

"Baby, I don't even know for sure that's where I'm going. That's where Chad and my Dad want me to go, but I'm not sure it's what I want."

"Come to Stanford!" Gabriella said, her eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree.

Troy chuckled. "I don't have the grades to get in."

Gabriella pouted. "Why did you have to be so…not smart?" she mumbled.

Troy laughed knowing she was teasing him. He smirked. "Are you calling me dumb?"

"No. I'd never say that."

"I think you did. I think you need to be punished."

"No, I didn't…TROY NO!" She squealed as he started to tickle her.

He chuckled. "Shhh, mom and dad are sleeping." He tickled her stomach, sides, and ribs making her laugh and squirm all over the bed.

"Ok, ok." She giggled pushing him away. "You're smart. You're very smart."

He stopped. "Thank you."

"No, thank you, Troy. You always know how to make me feel better."

"It's my pleasure, Baby girl. Can you go back to sleep?"

Gabriella shrugged. "Can you stay?"

"Of course."

Troy moved into the bed next to her. She cuddled into his side, and he rubbed her back and hummed softly until she fell back to sleep. Troy was glad Gabriella still wanted to go to college. He hadn't told her wanting to go to Stanford was the reason her mom abandon her. It wasn't important, besides if he did she wouldn't want to go anymore and he knew it was important for her to go.

The next morning Gabriella woke up and looked next to her. Troy was gone. She shot up with a gasp thinking he had left her, but then he heard the show running and relaxed. Today was the day she was moving in with the Torres family. She was terrified. She wished she could stay with Troy, but she couldn't.

Once Troy was finished Gabriella jumped in the shower and got ready.

Then after a nice breakfast there was a knock on the door, and Gabriella knew it was Connie. It was time.

* * *

Gabriella was happy when they didn't drive too long or far from Troy's house.

The house itself was nice. It was one level and small, but that was just fine with Gabriella.

"Gabriella when we get inside I want you to meet Steve first thing. I think it will be easier for you to adjust that one." Connie said.

Gabriella just nodded. She hadn't spoken a word since they left Troy's, and she wasn't planning on speaking anytime soon.

They entered the house, and Gabriella followed Connie into the kitchen where she saw a large man standing there. He was tall, around the same height as Axel, pretty muscular, just like Axel.

"Steve, Honey, this is Gabriella. Gabriella this is Steve." Connie said.

The man turned to face Gabriella. She knew it wasn't Axel, so why did she suddenly feel like she couldn't breathe?

Steve knelt down to her height and smiled softly, putting his hand out. "Nice to meet you. I've heard wonderful things about you."

Gabriella started shaking.

"It's ok, he won't hurt you," Connie said.

But her voice sounded so far away, the only thing she could hear was her heart pounding inside her chest. Why was she sweating so much? Who put that weight on her chest?

Not knowing what else to do, she did what she always did….she ran back out of the house.

Connie and Steve sighed. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

* * *

 **A/N I know it's short but it's only the first chapter. They get longer I promise. So tell me what you think?**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**


	2. Chapter 2 - Not Adjusting Well

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT!**

* * *

Not knowing what else to do, she did what she always did….she ran back out of the house.

Connie and Steve sighed. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

Connie ran after Gabriella.

* * *

She found her a few blocks away sitting on the curb. She went and sat next to her.

"I'm so sorry." Gabriella whimpered.

"OH honey it's ok. We know this is hard for you. We all knew it would take you time to trust or even feel comfortable with Steve."

Gabriella didn't answer.

Connie sighed. "Gabriella, Honey, did I ever tell you I was a foster child?"

Gabriella's head shot up, and she looked to Connie. "Really?"

Connie nodded. "My parents died in a car crash when I was a baby. I was always being switched from home to home. A lot of the foster families I had were very mean to me. I'm going to take a guess and say worse than Axel. So by the time I was introduced to my final family I was terrified of them both, but even more so toward my dad. But they were both very nice about it. They allowed my best friend to come spend the night and even allowed Steven, who was my boyfriend at the time to come and spend the night. They were willing to do whatever it took to make me feel safe and comfortable. That's what we're going to do for you. Would you rather Troy come over?"

Gabriella nodded. "Please."

"Ok. Why don't you give him a call? We can meet him back at the house. You can text him the address."

Gabriella smiled and quickly called Troy. Then texted him the address.

* * *

They arrived at the house just as Troy's car pulled into the driveway. He got out of the car and was instantly greeted by Gabriella hugging him tightly. He kissed her head. "Hey, Baby Girl, you ok?"

She shook her head, and he sighed. He looked to Connie. "What happen?"

"She's scared of my husband. We all knew she would be, but we had no idea she'd run off like that." Connie answered.

"It's ok, I'm here now. Let's go inside." Troy said more to Gabriella.

As they walked toward the door, Gabriella stopped at the doorway. Troy sighed. "Baby, it's ok. I'm right here. You're safe."

"Come on, Sweetie. Steve is really nice. I promise he won't hurt you." Connie said.

Gabriella didn't budge.

Suddenly Mitchie walked outside. "Why don't you two come help me unpack? Dad had to get to his new job anyway. Maybe we can do the introductions later when he gets home." Mitchie said.

Gabriella nodded

"Come on, we can work on your room too," Mitchie said.

The three of them went inside, and Connie sighed. She knew Gabriella would have a little trouble adjusting at first, but she didn't think it would be this bad. Gabriella didn't even want to enter the house unless Steve wasn't in it. Was this really such a good idea?

* * *

As they three went into Mitchie's room, they started helping her unpack. Mitchie and Gabriella unpacked her clothes into the closet as Troy unpacked some books onto the bookshelf.

"So, what's East High like?" Mitchie asked as she hung up a shirt in her closet.

"You're going to love it. It's very much against the status quo. You can be who you are and not be judged." Troy explained.

"Unless you're Sharpay," Gabriella mumbled.

"Sharpay?" Mitchie asked.

"The Tess Tyler of East High," Gabriella explained.

"Oh…."

"Don't worry. If you can handle Tess, you can handle Sharpay." Troy said. "She has a massive crush on me and is mad that I'm with Gabriella, so Gabriella is her favorite target. But I doubt she'll give you much trouble."

"Ok. So there is no bullying at your school?"

"There is a very strict no-bullying policy," Troy said.

"Do the students obey it?" Mitchie asked.

"Most of them. But the Principal is really strict about it. So if you have any problems, you go to him, and he helps you out." Troy said. "I take it your old story wasn't very nice."

Mitchie shook her head. "It was horrible."

"East High will be different. I promise." Gabriella said.

"Thank you. My father will be different too. I promise." Mitchie said.

Gabriella nodded but didn't speak. She trusted Mitchie, but she wasn't sure she could believe her.

After helping Mitchie unpack they moved into Gabriella's room to help her unpack and get settled.

* * *

Later that evening it was time for dinner. Mitchie, Troy, and Gabriella headed to the kitchen and over to the table. Gabriella froze. Steve was already sitting down.

Troy wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's ok. I'm right here. You're safe."

Gabriella didn't move; she wasn't even sure she was breathing. Every bone in her body tensed as the color drained from her body when he spoke to her.

"Gabriella, Look, I understand you don't trust me, I understand you hate me and are terrified of me. I don't blame you, and I'm not mad at you for it. But we are living in the same house, so it's going to be hard to avoid each other. So I just ask that you trust me enough, so you don't panic and freeze up every time you see me."

Gabriella started to breathe harder.

"With all due respect sir, it's going to take Gabriella a long time before she can trust anyone. She's always been like that. It's worse now because of Axel and Maria."

"I know. I understand that. Connie was the same way when we first met. But she trusts you, and she trusts your Dad." Steve said.

"Yeah, but it took years before she trusted me and even longer for her to trust my dad. It's going to take time Sir, you can't rush this."

"I understand that, Troy. I do. I'm not asking for much, just that she doesn't freeze every time she sees me."

"It's her first day. Give her some time to adjust." Troy said. "If this doesn't work out we can always figure something else out," Troy said more to Gabriella than anyone else.

"Let's all sit and have some dinner," Mitchie said.

Troy led Gabriella over to the table, and they sat down. Connie brought the plates to the table, and everyone started to eat. Gabriella stared at her food not eating.

Troy noticed right away and sighed. He took her hand under the table and squeezed it. Then he brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

She looked at him and he nodded and smiled encouragingly. Gabriella sighed softly but started to eat slowly. She and Troy kept their hands together under the table the entire time.

Troy was starting to wonder if this was a good idea or not? She was more terrified than ever. But it was only her first day, she'd adjust…right?

* * *

That night Troy was on the couch reading a Basketball magazine. Connie and Steve allowed him to stay but only on the couch. He sighed softly as he heard Gabriella groaning softly from her bedroom. He knew she was restless and unable to sleep.

He wasn't surprised when seconds later she came out and over to him.

"I can't sleep." She said softly.

"I know, but you've got to try and get used to sleeping here without me. I can't move in forever." Troy sighed.

"I know. But it's just for tonight. Pwease." She popped out her bottom lip and gave Troy her saddest puppy dog pout. "Pwease."

Troy groaned. If he had one weakness, it was that face. Gabriela knew it too. "Ok. But just for tonight. Come here."

Gabriella smiled and ran over to the couch. She snuggled in close to Troy. He kissed her head and held her close. "Close your eyes, you're safe. I'm right here."

Gabriella quickly and easily fell asleep. Troy smiled at her. As much as he wanted her to stay with him he knew Connie and Steven would be furious if they found out. An angry Steve would only terrify Gabriella even more.

So once he was sure she was sleeping He lifted her up and carried her into her room and tucked her back into bed. Then went back to the couch. He was growing more and more worried about Gabriella. She was having a hard time adjusting, harder than he or anyone else expected.

The one thing he didn't understand is that she seemed fine with just Mitchie and Connie but the second she saw Steve it was like she became a statue, unmoving or even breathing. Even the first time she met his father she didn't react like that. Something about Steve really scared Gabriella, unless there was more going on than she was telling anyone?

Troy sighed. There was more going on than she was letting on, he just knew it. Hopefully, Gabriella would get used to Steve and learn to trust him. If not…he wasn't sure what would happen.

* * *

 **A/N so thoughts? Tell me what you think in a review. Anyone reviewing with an account will get a sneak peek into the next chapter.**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**


	3. Chapter 3 - Back to School

**A/N High School Musical Settings and Characters all belong to Kenny Ortega and Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **Camp Rock Settings and Characters all belong to Matthew Diamond and the Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **WOOHOO I'M BACK! Now that this story is finished I will try to post AT LEAST once a week, maybe more but never less. I'm so excited to be back! Anyway I'm sure you're all excited too so I'll let you get to reading. This chapter may sound familiar but that's because I made just a few changes so I reposted it. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

A couple more days passed and things got a little better. Gabriella was finally able to stay alone with the Torres Family during the day without a problem. She still froze and panicked if she was alone with Steve but she was more comfortable with Connie and Mitchie. It wasn't until nighttime when Gabriella seemed to change and wanted Troy to come back.

They always allowed Troy to come and stay the night on the couch but they didn't know Gabriella always came out and fell asleep on the couch with Troy and he'd have to carry her into her own bed again.

* * *

It was Friday Afternoon, the last Friday before school started. Gabriella was sitting the kitchen table with Mitchie both going over their school lists to make sure they had everything. Troy was at Basketball Practice to prepare for the new season.

Connie was just walking past with a basket full of laundry that needed to be folded.

The doorbell rang causing them all to stop.

"Are you expected company?" Gabriella asked.

"No, not that I know of," Connie answered.

She set down the laundry basket she was carrying and went to answer the door.

"Can I help you?" Connie asked as she opened the door.

A tall woman stood there. She had a clipboard in hand and was dressed in a nice suit wearing glasses.

"My name is Shelly Barns. I work with Child Protective Services. I'm here to evaluate the living conditions of one…." Shelly stopped and looked down to her clipboard. "Ms. Gabriella Marie Montez."

"Oh yes, come right in, please," Connie said.

Shelly walked into the house, and Connie closed the door behind her.

"Connie!"

Connie rushed into the kitchen only to have Gabriella crash into her and hide in her arms. Connie rubbed her back. "It's ok, Sweetie. This is Shelly Barns; she's from Child Protective Services. She just wants to see that you are being taken care of."

Gabriella started to cry. "I don't want to leave. Don't let them take me away, please."

"Nobody is going to take you anywhere. I promise." Connie said. "We have nothing to hide."

Gabriella just nodded. She wished she could be as sure as Connie was.

"Where does the child sleep?" Shelly asked.

"In her bedroom, down the hall to the left." Connie answered.

"I'm going to have a look around the house." With that Shelly was gone.

Connie took Gabriella into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Gabriella inhaled and exhaled a deep breath.

After looking around Shelly came into the living room. "I'd like to speak with the child alone."

"Of course." Connie gave Gabriella a kiss on the head and left the room. Shelly took her spot on the couch.

"Gabriella do you like living here?"

"Yes." Gabriella nodded.

"Does the family treat you right?"

"Yes."

"Have you fully adjusted to your new life."

"Not fully but a little bit."

"Do you like your family or would you rather a new one?"

"I like this family." Gabriella said.

"What's your relationship like with each family member?"

"Connie and Mitchie are cool. We like to do fun girl things together. Connie is really great and let's me be in control of our trips and I never have to do anything I'm not comfortable with. Mitchie quickly became like my best friend and now she's like a sister to me. I can talk to her and Connie about everything and anything. If I have a problem at school or with a boy they are there to help and listen."

""What about Steve?"

"Oh. Steve? Um...well...I..."

"Why did you suddenly become uncomfortable?"

"Steve is...well Steve is...Steve and I..."

"Are you close?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Well I...He..."

"Has he done something to you?"

"No."

"So why are you so scared of him?"

"Um...well I...he just..."

Shelly sighed. "Gabriella this isn't a good sign. Please just be honest."

"I'm...well I...Steve..." Gabriella sighed softly.

Shelly wrote something down on her notepad.

Just then Steve walked into the room. "What's going on?"

"NO!" Gabriella screamed. "GO AWAY!"

Shelly looked back and forth between Gabriella and Steve. She stood up and left the room.

"Things are not looking good." She told Connie. "If my next check in goes as badly as this one I will be taking Gabriella out of this house and she will be put in the foster care system until we can find a better home for her. Whatever is going on between her and Steve need to be taken care of before I come back."

With that Shelly left.

Gabriella came running out of the living room and ran to her room slamming and locking the door. They could hear her crying loudly.

"That could have gone better." Steve said. "We've got to get her to trust me."

"We need to figure out why she is so scared of you first. After that you can work on building your relationship and getting her to trust you."

"We better do it fast before the next check in. Otherwise Gabriella will be taken away before she can even get comfortable."

Connie just sighed and nodded. She knew what Steve said was true, but the question is...how?

* * *

School started that Monday. Mitchie was nervous but knew Troy and Gabriella would have her back. As least she hoped they would.

It was just the three of them as they walked inside. Troy and Gabriella led Mitchie to where she'd get her books map and schedule. Then led her to her locker.

As she was putting her books into her locker Troy looked at her class list. "Hmm, you've got almost all the same classes as Gabriella."

"Oh good. At least I'll know one person." Mitchie said.

"That also mean you must be really smart. Gabriella is in all AP classes." Troy smiled.

Gabriella blushed.

Mitchie giggled and blushed. "Yeah I guess I am."

"Well first is homeroom." Troy said.

"Mrs. Darbus again?" Gabriella asked.

"Yep."

Gabriella looked to Mitchie. "Make sure your phone is off or on silent. Mrs. Darbus hates cell phones. If one goes off she gives the whole class detention…well everyone who checks their phone. She won't go easy on you because you're new."

"Oh wonderful." Mitchie muttered.

"I learned that the hard way."

"Thanks for the warning."

All three of them shut their phones and headed to their first class.

They arrived early and all took a seat in the front. They made small talk until Sharpay Evans walked into the room. Mitchie could tell right away this was the girl she had been warned about. She was tall, blond, and wore very rich clothing.

"Is that…" Mitchie checked.

"Yep." Gabriella said. She was surprised when Sharpay came over to her. "Hello Gabriella." She said in an overly happy voice.

"Hey, Sharpay." Gabriella said nicely.

"So how was your summer?" Sharpay asked.

"Fine. How was yours?"

"Oh the usual shopping in Paris. I heard you went to this musical camp is that true?"

"Yeah." Gabriella nodded. How did she know this?

"That must have been really boring."

"No, actually it was a lot of fun."

"Spending the entire summer with a bunch of wannabe singers couldn't possibly be fun."

"It was actually. That's where I met Mitchie." Gabriella said pointing to her.

"Oh, is this her?" Sharpay squealed.

Troy was starting to suspect Sharpay was up to something and it wasn't going to be good.

"This is my friend Mitchie. She just moved here with her family." Gabriella said.

"Don't you mean sister, and isn't your family now too? After all your mom abandon at that camp and never came back and your father was abusive, right?"

Gabriella turned white and felt sick to her stomach. How did she find out?

"How did you find out?" Mitchie asked.

"Who told you?" Troy growled.

"Well, let me put it this way. You three and your other loser friends are the only ones who know the truth. Your new mommy and daddy also know the truth. How much do you trust your new daddy? Aren't you worried he'll be the same as your other father? Maybe he's the one who told me…"

Gabriella turned to Troy and reached out to him. He was instantly by her side. "Sharpay, just stop tormenting her and tell her who told you."

"I would never reveal my secrets. You have to be careful who you trust after all." Sharpay smirked and went to sit in her seat.

Gabriella looked to Troy. Troy did his best to comfort her but looked to Mitchie worriedly. Sharpay was right about one thing. Very few people actually knew what happen, so someone must have betrayed Gabriella, and if it did turn out to be Steve Gabriella would never be able to trust him again.

There had to be another answer. None of the wildcats would betray Gabriella that way…would they?

* * *

 **A/N YAY! SO I'M BACK! I'M SO HAPPY TO BE BACK! But I do have to ask...is anyone still reading? Have I lost all my readers? Is anyone still interested in reading this story? Please let me know and leave me a review.**

 **As always, don't forget:**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**


	4. Chapter 4 - Who to Trust?

**A/N High School Musical Settings and Characters all belong to Kenny Ortega and Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **Camp Rock Settings and Characters all belong to Matthew Diamond and the Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **WOOHOO I'M BACK! Now that this story is finished I will try to post AT LEAST once a week, maybe more but never less. I'm so excited to be back! Anyway I'm sure you're all excited too so I'll let you get to reading. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

Class went by slower than ever before. Gabriella refused to speak to any of their friends or even look at them.

When class was over Troy pulled all the Wildcats aside. "Meet me in the gym in 5 minutes we need to talk."

He took Gabriella and he, along with Mitchie went to the gym.

Once everyone arrived Troy spoke. "Sharpay knows about what happen to Gabriella last summer. I don't normally agree with Sharpay but one thing she said was true. Not many people know about what happen. So I'm going to ask this only once and I hope you are all honest with me. Did any of you tell her?"

The Wildcats looked to each other and back to Troy and answered. "No."

"How do you know it wasn't her?" Chad asked pointing to Mitchie.

"Mitchie didn't even know who Sharpay was until today." Troy said. "Someone told Sharpay, and we don't know who it was and until we figure it out Gabriella's trust in all of us has been destroyed."

"Troy, we'd never hurt Gabriella like that. My parents don't even know what happen." Taylor said.

"I know. I believe none of you did it, but someone did. We need to figure out who it was."

"Well besides us, who else knows?" Chad asked.

"Connie and Steve." Troy shrugged. "That's it."

"No, there were others at that Camp. What about those other girls we met?"

"Ella, Peggy, and Caitlyn would never do that. Besides they don't know Sharpay either." Mitchie said.

"Unless Connie told the Principal to protect Gabriella, and he told the teachers and Sharpay overheard?" Troy said.

"Troy, if my mom did tell the Principal it's not her fault." Mitchie said.

"I know. But until we know for sure Gabriella isn't going to trust anyone." Troy sighed and pulled Gabriella into his side.

"Wait, where is Zeke?" Troy asked.

"He said he'd be here. He class must be running late." Chad said. "It wasn't Zeke."

"How do you know?" Troy asked.

"He wouldn't hurt Gabriella like that."

"We all know he has a massive crush on Sharpay. Maybe she offered a kiss or date or something in return." Troy said.

"Dude, it wasn't Zeke." Chad said. "Wildcats don't betray other Wildcats."

Troy sighed. "Sharpay still knows and that means it won't take long for the whole school to know."

Gabriella whimpered.

"None of us did it, Troy. We will have Gabriella's back no matter what happens." Chad said.

"Thanks."

"I think the better question is going to be…does Gabriella believe us?" Taylor asked.

"I do. But I'm still scared." Gabriella said.

"We will figure this out." Troy said and kissed her head. "Until then we've got to get started with practice and you ladies need to get to your next class."

"Will you be ok?" Troy asked turning his attention to Gabriella. "You can stay with me."

Gabriella shook her head. "I'll be ok. It's Mitchie's first day, besides I trust Taylor."

"Ok. I'll see you at lunch."

They shared a kiss and the ladies headed off to their next class.

* * *

In math class Gabriella took a seat in the middle of Taylor and Mitchie. Just as she took out her book and notebook two girls came over. Taylor moved and stood in front of Gabriella.

"Taylor, relax we're not going to hurt her." One of them said.

"Taylor, it's ok. I want to talk to them." Gabriella said.

Taylor moved back to her seat.

"We just wanted to say we're sorry. Sharpay told us everything. But…we don't care." One of them said.

"Well we do care, we just don't…care…" the other said.

Gabriella giggled softly.

"I think what they are trying to say is that they aren't going to use what Sharpay said against you. But they are sorry that Sharpay was being a jerk in the first place." Mitchie said.

"Yeah, what she said."

"Thanks." Gabriella smiled.

"So is this your new sis…."

"You can call her my sister." Gabriella said. "Yes, this is Mitchie. Mitchie this is Jennifer and Shelby. Jennifer has the black hair and Shelby has the brown."

"Nice to meet you both." Mitchie said.

They all shook hands.

"Gabriella, can I talk to you privately for a second?" Shelby asked.

"I don't think so." Taylor said.

Gabriella giggled. "Thanks, Taylor but it's ok."

Gabriella and Shelby went over to another part of the classroom.

"What's up?" Gabriella asked.

"I just want you to know that….I know how you feel."

"You do?"

Shelby nodded. "I never told anyone this before and I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone this, but…I was adopted too. My parents died when I was baby and I was switched from foster home to foster home. A lot of them treated me horribly. By the time I given to the one nice family I was so terrified and traumatized I didn't trust them."

"What happen?" Gabriella asked softly.

"It took time, Gabriella. It's going to take time. You can't just go into a new family and trust everyone with open arms. If they don't understand that, they aren't the right family."

"What about now, do you trust them?"

Shelby nodded. "I call them mom and dad and as far as I'm concerned that's who they are."

"How did you get to that stage?"

"Time." Shelby answered. "I had to see for myself that they weren't like everyone else. They were different and they weren't going to hurt me."

"It sounds so easy. So in a few months I'll just magically trust them?" Gabriella asked.

"No. Not even close. It might take years and it's not magic. They have earn your trust too Gabriella. You're not just going to give it to them for free."

"But how?"

Shelby shrugged. "That's up to you. But the most important thing to remember is to communicate with them. It's not easy, I know, but you have to do it if you want to trust them. Tell them what you like, tell them what you don't like. If they are doing something that reminds you of your mother or father you've got to tell them so they stop."

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked softly, although she already had a pretty good idea.

"Well, for example, my father is very silly, and playful. He loves to chase my mom and I around and then catch us and tickle us. When I first met them I hated it when he would chase me around. He'd always taunt us and say he was going to catch us. It terrified me because that's what one of my foster father's would do before he'd catch me then hit me. One day he was chasing me and I just lost it. I stopped running and curled into a ball and I cried. I begged him not to hurt me and to please stop chasing me because I hated it. DO you know what he did next?"

Gabriella shook her head. "Hit you?" she squeaked out knowing her own father would have.

"Nope." Shelby shook her head. "He sat down next to me and he pulled me into a hug. He started to say how sorry he was and how he'd never hurt me. It was then he explained he was a playful silly guy and he liked to chase and have fun but then he promised me that if it hurt me and scared me he'd never do it again. Till this day he never chases me until I promise him that it's ok first. Now I like it. But Gabriella if there is something they are doing that is stopping you from trusting them, tell them. They don't know, they don't know what you went through or what might scare you. That's why it's so important that you communicate with them."

"It's not that simple" Gabriella mumbled.

"I know it's not. It's really hard, but it's so worth it in the end. Even if it's not something they are doing but a similar feature to someone else who had hurt you, tell them."

"Wha-what do you mean?" Gabriella asked nervously.

"Well, when I first met my mother she had long blond hair. One of my previous foster mothers had long blond hair as well. So I finally told her one day that she looked similar to one of my foster mothers."

"Did she get mad?"

"No. She went out that day and got her hair cut and changed her hair color to brown. Till this day she never lets her hair get passed her shoulders and she always make keeps up with the color change if she needs to."

"They both changed things just so you'd trust them?" Gabriella was shocked.

"If they really care about you, and really want you to trust them, they have to be willing to make changes to make you comfortable. If they aren't, they aren't right for you family. Just remember to communicate."

"Thanks, Shelby." Gabriella said.

"Not a problem. If you ever need someone to talk to you, or advice, or just an ear for listening I'm here."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you."

They shared a hug and went back to their seats.

"Are you ok? What did she say to you?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella giggled. "Taylor, if this is you way of proving that you didn't tell Sharpay, it's ok. I believe you didn't do it. You can calm down."

Taylor blushed. "Sorry, am I being over protective?"

"Just a little. I can't tell you what she said to me because she asked me to keep it private. It was more about her than me. She actually gave me some good advice."

"Good. Happy to hear that."

The teacher walked in and class started. But Gabriella couldn't focus. She was too focused on what Shelby had said. Was it really as easy as she made it sound? All she had to do was tell Connie and Steve what they did that scared her and then she would trust them? There was only one way to find out…then she quickly shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts. She could never do that. Steve would most likely beat her and Connie would give her back to child services. She had to stay quiet. It was the best way to protect herself.

* * *

After school Gabriella and Mitchie walked over to meet Troy at his locker.

"Hey, Beautiful. I thought you'd be on the bus by now. I think it just left."

Gabriella didn't speak.

Troy sighed. "You want to come over?"

"Yes please."

Troy nodded. He pulled her into a hug. He gave Mitchie a sad smile. She just gave one right back. Any hope of Gabriella trusting Steve was gone until they found out who really told Sharpay.

Troy led both girls down to the gym office where his dad was.

"Hey, Dad, can Gabriella and Mitchie come over?"

"Sure, they are always welcome." Jack smiled.

To Mitchie's surprise Gabriella pulled away from Troy and moved to give Jack a hug. "Hi Mr. Bolton."

"Hey, Sweetie. How are you?" Jack hugged her back and kissed her head.

Mitchie stood there shocked and also hurt. Gabriella couldn't even be in the same room as Steve without having a panic attack. But she and Jack were as close as could be. Why?

After hearing her sigh softly Troy looked to Mitchie. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Don't let this discourage you. Let this give you hope that she will trust your dad someday. It's just going to take some time."

"She and your dad are so close." Mitchie whispered. "It's like she's got no fear."

"It wasn't always like that." Troy said. "When Gabriella first met my father she was terrified of him too. Any of our friend's fathers she's ever met she's been terrified of at first. But in time she learned to trust them."

"I've never seen her this way with any older man." Mitchie said.

"He was the first older man Gabriella learned to accept and trust. I can't go into details but he was there when Gabriella really needed an adults help and they've been close ever since."

"Lucky for you."

"Mitchie, I know it's hard. But just give her time. I promise she will learn to trust all of you."

Mitchie shook her head. "She can't even be in the same room as my dad without having a panic and she's been living with us for a few weeks now. She should at least be able to be in the same room as him without freaking out."

Troy sighed. He would never admit it to Mitchie but she was right, he had never seen Gabriella act the way she did around Steve. She was always shy and scared with other men but as long as she wasn't alone with them she was ok being in the same room as them. "Just give her time, Mitchie. She'll come around."

A loud squeal cut them both off. They looked to see Jack holding Gabriella over his shoulder and tickling the back of her knee making her laugh and squirm and kick.

"I really hope you're right, Troy." Mitchie said.

"Troy help!" Gabriella cried out.

Troy chuckled. "As much as I'd love to help my dad torture you I think we should be getting home."

Jack set Gabriella back on her feet. She giggled and went back over to Troy and Mitchie.

Mitchie couldn't help but wonder why she was so comfortable with Jack and so terrified of her father. There was much more going on then she was telling them, Mitchie knew it and she was going to find out what it was.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review.**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**


	5. Chapter 5 - Gabriella's Secret

**A/N High School Musical Settings and Characters all belong to Kenny Ortega and Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **A/N Camp Rock Settings and Characters all belong to Matthew Diamond and the Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

* * *

They spent a few hours at Troy's house, doing homework and just hanging out. Around dinner time someone came to pick them up. Gabriella expected it to be Connie. She was shocked when she saw Steve standing in the doorway.

Mitchie ran to hug her father and Gabriella took a step back into Troy. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her head.

"You ready to go, Gabriella?" Steve asked.

"Where is Connie?" Gabriella asked.

"Home. She's cooking dinner, so we better get going."

"No." Gabriella said shaking her head. The thought of getting in the car with Steve without Connie made her want to throw up.

"Gabriella, come on. You can see Troy tomorrow." Steve said.

"No." Gabriella said again, this time a little louder than she meant to.

"Gabriella is welcome to spend the night here. You have been so generous in letting Troy spend the night at your place." Jack said nicely.

"No. It's time Gabriella got used to being home without Troy. Gabriella you need to come with me and Troy needs to say here."

"NO." Gabriella screamed. Tears filled her eyes and she shook her head again.

"Gabriella, come on this is silly. You'll see Troy tomorrow." Steve said.

"I don't think that's why she's upset." Mitchie said with a sigh. "It's you. She doesn't want to have to drive home alone with you."

"She won't be alone. You'll be there."

"You'll just do it to her too!" Gabriella cried as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Without Connie around you can do whatever you want to us then threaten us not to say anything! I'm not going!"

"Gabriella, Honey, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe with me."

"NO! You're a liar!" Gabriella cried. The shaking had started again, her breathing was getting heavier and heavier, and the voices started to sound far away again.

"Gabriella, have I ever hurt you since being here?" Steve asked.

Gabriella was too hysterical to answer. Steve looked to Mitchie. "Have I ever hurt you, physically or mentally?"

"No. You would never do that." Mitchie said.

"See, Gabriella, please just trust me."

"NO! I CAN'T!" Gabriella screamed and pulled away from Troy and ran into the bathroom slamming and locking the door.

Everyone sighed.

"Troy, I think you're going to be the only one she lets in there." Jack said. "Can you go see if you can get her to come out?"

"I can try. But I doubt she will." Troy turned and walked away. If he didn't know it before he knew for a fact now that there was something about Steve that was causing Gabriella to fear him more than anyone else. He just wished he knew what it was.

* * *

Troy knocked on the bathroom door. "Brie, it's me." His heart broke when he heard her crying hysterically inside. "I'm alone. Please let me in."

He heard a small click and then he opened the door. He went inside but then closed and locked it again. His heart broke even more at the sight of her curled up against the tub crying.

"Oh my Angel." Troy cooed. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her close. "It's ok. You're safe. I'm right here. Shhh, shhhh. You're safe."

"I'm…n-not…go-going." She choked out between harsh cries and gasps for air.

"You're right." Troy nodded. "You're not. You're going to stay here with me for the night."

That seemed to start calming her down. So he continued.

"You're going to stay with me and we're going to cuddle up on my bed and watch your favorite movie, maybe have some popcorn. If you want we can go up to my tree house and watch the sunset. Whatever you want to do tonight we will do." Troy said.

Gabriella calmed down to just sniffles but stayed in Troy's arms. The one place she truly felt safe. Troy rubbed her back and continued to whisper soothing things into her ear.

Just as she started to calm down completely there was a knock at the door. Gabriella's breathing increased again.

"Shh, shh, it's ok." Troy soothed. "Breathe. I'm right here. You're not going with him. I promise."

"Troy, it's me, open up." Jack said on the other side of the door.

"Don't." Gabriella whimpered.

Troy rubbed her back and kissed her head. "Are you alone?" he asked his father.

"Steve and Mitchie left. Your mother is with me but Steve and Mitchie left."

"It's up to you, Princess." Troy said.

Gabriella nodded.

Troy carefully stood with her in his arms and opened the door and walked out.

"We got Steve to agree to let Gabriella stay. He wasn't happy about it but he knew it was the only way to calm her down." Jack said.

"Thanks, Dad." Troy said. "For looking out for Gabriella and not forcing her to leave."

"Honey, we need to talk though. After you first told us about the abuse your dad and I did some research on the signs and behavior of someone being abused." Lucille his mother said.

"What did you find out?" Troy asked.

* * *

They all moved into the living room and sat down on the couch. Troy kept Gabriella in his arms as she rested her head on his chest. He stroked her hair and rubbed her back until she fell asleep in his arms. "Continue." Troy said to his parents.

"Gabriella is showing more signs now than she was before you left for that camp. Now I'm not saying anything for sure, because Mitchie isn't showing any signs at all. But I'm starting to wonder what is happening when you aren't there." Lucille said.

"Do you think Steve is abusive too?" Troy asked.

"We don't know. Gabriella is showing almost every sign and her behavior matches it exactly. The only thing we aren't seeing is new bruises or any kind of harmful marks on her body."

"It could just be that she is having a hard time adjusting." Jack said.

"Come on, Dad. I know you see it. She is more terrified of him than any other man she's ever met." Troy said.

Jack sighed. "I know, but I don't want to automatically assume that it means Steve is abusive."

"But there is something going on, Dad. Gabriella told me so herself that there is something about Steve that scares her more than anyone else."

"Did she say what it is?" Jack asked.

"No. When I start asking too many questions she shuts down." Troy sighed.

"Keep trying, in the mean time I'm going to call Connie and see about having Gabriella stay here for a while."

"Wait, really she can stay?" Troy's eyes lit up."

"As long as Connie and Steve say it's ok." Jack said.

He and Lucille stood up and walked out of the room. Troy sighed and looked to Gabriella. She had no physical signs of abuse. Then Troy had a thought, what if Steve was smart enough and only did it in places that could be covered by clothes.

Carefully he lifted Gabriella's arm and pushed her long sleeves up as far as they would go. Her arm was clear of any harmful scars. Same with her second arm.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella muttered as she slowly woke up.

Troy jumped startled and blushed. "Nothing."

"Troy…"

Troy sighed. "I was just checking for new bruises or something that might help me figure out why you're so terrified of Steve."

"He doesn't hit me, Troy. I mean…he hasn't yet."

"Do you think he might start?"

Gabriella shrugged. "I have that fear with everyone."

"Even me?"

Gabriella shook her head. "You're the only one I know won't hurt me."

"You got that right." He kissed her forehead. Then he smirked. "Although…there is something I will do to you, that you might not like."

Gabriella looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Can I lift up your shirt?" he asked. "You can say no."

"I trust you but why…"

Troy smirked as he carefully lifted her shirt, he went no higher than her ribs. He was happy when it was clear of scars too.

"What are you doing, Troy?" Gabriella asked. "Why are you looking at my stomach so weird."

Not wanting her to feel self-conscience he looked back to her with a smirk. "Just making sure I do this in the right spot to get the best reaction."

Gabriella looked confused. "To do what?"

Troy smirked and leaned down and blew a giant raspberry on her stomach.

Gabriella screamed and burst into giggles. "Troy no!" she tried to push his head away but he took them and gently held them down at her sides.

He did it again causing the same reaction.

"Troy don't!" She giggled.

He blew one more raspberry and it set it off to another round of giggles. "No more raspberries."

Troy chuckled. "Ok, no more raspberries."

Gabriella sighed in relief but noticed he still had a smirk on his face. "Troy what are you…"

She was cut off by him rubbing his stubble covered chin on her stomach. Gabriella shrieked and burst into more unstoppable giggles. "Troy no! Don't!"

Troy laughed and stopped.

"That really tickles me." Gabriella giggled softly.

"I know." He smirked. "Ready for more?"

"No. No more beard or raspberries."

"OK I won't give you raspberries or use my beard."

Troy let go of one of her hands and used his other hand to hold both hers in one. Then he used his free hand to tickle her stomach with his fingers.

She let out a squeal and started to giggle again. "No, Troy! Stop, please."

He chuckled. He leaned down and blew one more raspberry as he tickled her sides with his fingers.

Gabriella screamed in giggles as Troy tickled her.

He finally stopped and let her hands go. She giggled. "I hate when you do that."

"Nope. You secretly love it." He smirked.

She giggled and blushed knowing he was right.

"Baby, will you please tell me what's going on with you and Steve?" Troy asked.

Gabriella looked away and Troy sighed. "Is he hurting you, mentally?"

Gabriella didn't answer.

Troy sighed. "If you're not answering me I guess that means you want to be tickled again."

"Troy no!" she screamed.

He chuckled softly and pulled her into his arms. "I love you, when you're ready to talk I'll be here to listen."

She nodded. "He's not hurting me, physically or mentally."

"So then why are you so terrified of him?" Troy asked.

"I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone." Gabriella said.

"Why?"

"Connie and Steve will get mad. Steve will beat me and Connie will give me back to the foster care lady and I'll never see you again." Her voice cracked near the end and Troy knew she was close to crying.

"Shhhh." He soothed. "You'll never lose me. I'm not letting you go without a fight. If this thing doesn't with out with them we will go back to the idea of you just staying here. You're almost 18 after all after all."

Gabriella nodded.

"So will you please tell me?"

"No."

Troy sighed. "Ok, I'll stop asking. So, want me to tickle you some more?"

"No." She giggled and squealed.

Troy chuckled. He kissed her head. "How about we watch a movie until dinner is ready."

Gabriella nodded.

Troy turned on a movie and cuddled on the couch with Gabriella. He couldn't help but wonder what was really going on. If Steve wasn't hurting her why was she so terrified of him. Was it just that her fear of men was stronger now after seeing Axel again and losing her mom? He wished he knew. He also wished she would trust him enough to tell him.

The rest of the week went by fast. Gabriella seemed much more like herself again. Troy was surprised by how much happier Gabriella was after just a few days at his house. It was night and day different. But that only raised more questions as to why Gabriella was so upset by living with Connie and Mitchie?

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter.**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**


	6. Chapter 6 - Protecting Gabriella

**A/N High School Musical Settings and Characters all belong to Kenny Ortega and Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **A/N Camp Rock Settings and Characters all belong to Matthew Diamond and the Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

* * *

That weekend Troy and the guys had practice at his house so the girls were going to have a girls day out. Gabriella was in her room getting ready as she waited for Taylor to come get her. All Gabriella knew was they were going to swimming and she figured they'd go to the community pool. It had water slides and a diving board. She honestly didn't care as long as they didn't go to Lava Springs where her mother worked. The last person she wanted to see right now was her mother.

"Taylor should be here any second. Are you ready?" Troy asked as he walked into the room.

Gabriella turned to face him and nodded. "Yeah. Just need to grab a towel and I'm all set."

"Are you excited?"

Gabriella nodded once again. "Yeah. I can't wait!"

"Connie and Steve called this morning. They are thinking about having you go home for the weekend. Mitchie and Connie really miss you. Steve does too."

Gabriella frowned instantly. "I'm sure he does." She said sarcastically. "Did you say no?"

"Actually I said I would check with you and let him know."

"Well you checked with me and I said no so you can tell him now."

Troy sighed. "Gabriella…"

"Don't! I'm not going back to them! If Connie and Mitchie miss me so much they can come here. But I refuse to see Steve!" Gabriella said.

"Steve seems like a nice guy. Please tell me why you are so scared of him."

"They all seem like nice guys at first. Then once they gain your trust they throw it out the window and treat you like a bug under their shoe. Actually some of them treated bugs nicer than they treated me."

"Them?" Troy asked. "Who is them?"

Gabriella was quiet for a minute before she answered "All men."

"Even me?"

Gabriella sighed. "No. You're the one and only man that hasn't done that."

"But you gave me a chance to prove myself, why aren't you doing the same with Steve?"

Before she could answer Jack called up to them. "Taylor is here."

"Coming." Gabriella said. She grabbed her towel and went to leave.

Troy gently grabbed her arm to stop her. "Gabriella…"

"Drop it, Troy. Also…if you want to keep my trust in you, tell Steve I will return to him when I'm ready and not when he is ready and he needs to leave me alone and stop asking and pressuring me to return." With that she walked out of the room. Troy sighed. When was she going to open up to him?

* * *

The girls talked and laughed the entire car ride. Gabriella didn't really pay attention to where they were until they pulled into the parking lot and then she froze. "What are we doing here?"

"Going swimming. This place is cheaper than the community because we have free guest passes." Taylor said.

"How could you? I trusted you." Gabriella said.

"Gabriella, do you really think we would have come here if we thought you'd see your mom. We called and checked ahead of time. She's not working today."

"She hangs out here all the time. She has a free employee pass too." Gabriella said. "You guys know that."

"She isn't here today. The person we spoke to said she had a meeting or doctor's appointment or something to go to so she wasn't here. We checked and double checked, Gabriella. We're your friends we wouldn't bring you here if we thought it was going to hurt you." Taylor said.

Gabriella sighed.

"How about we go in and if we even see your mom we can leave right away. We will go somewhere else." Mitchie suggested.

Gabriella nodded. "Ok, let's go."

They all gathered their things and went through the gate. Everyone looked around and there was no sign of Maria. Gabriella sighed in relief. "Ok, we can stay."

"Great! Let's pick a spot to get some sun." Taylor said.

The girls laid in the sun with some magazines for a while. But Gabriella couldn't focus. She felt bad about how she left things with Troy. She didn't mean to be so mean or harsh, but she didn't know what else to do. She couldn't go back to Steve. She just couldn't do it. She felt so much safer and more comfortable at Troy's house. She knew Connie and Mitchie missed her and they were hurting because she didn't want to be there but she couldn't help it. Being at that house made her feel trapped and terrified.

"Gabriella ready to go in the water?"

She was thrown from her thoughts by Mitchie.

"Huh?"

"We're all getting hot. Are you ready to get in the water?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

Gabriella set her magazine down and removed her cover up and followed her friends into the water.

"Are you ok?" Taylor asked. "You seem…far away."

"Just thinking. Troy and I got into a small fight before we left."

"What about?"

"Steve and Connie. They want me to go back and live with them again."

"And you don't want to?"

"No. I don't. I'm not going to either."

"Gabriella…look….I know it's hard for you to trust people but…"

"Stop." Gabriella said. "You don't understand, nobody understands. You guys have the perfect mom and the perfect dad. You've never had to move in with a new family who you barely know."

"You're right. But I do remember when we first met. You were so scared of me. You thought for sure I was going to tell your secrets or betray you or hurt you in some way. But you gave me a chance to prove myself and gain your trust. You did the same with Mitchie when you two first met at that camp. Why are you not doing it with Steve?"

"That's what Troy said."

"What is stopping you from doing that? You've done it with all of us, and even all of our fathers."

Gabriella sighed. "I can't."

"Why don't you at least go call Troy and make up. That will make you feel better."

"Thanks, Tay."

Gabriella got out of the pool and wrapped her towel around her body and sat down on her chair. She grabbed her phone and dialed Troy.

"I'm so so sorry." He said as he answered.

"No, I'm sorry, Troy. I don't know what happen. I just…I get really defensive when it comes to Connie and Steve. I don't know why. I'm really sorry." Gabriella said.

"I am too. I shouldn't have pushed the subject or tried to force you into going back when you aren't ready. I want you to know that I called them back and told them that you weren't going back and to stop asking. You would go back when you're ready."

"Thank you."

"Anything for you. I'm really sorry."

"I am too. I love you."

"I love you too. How is it going with the girls?"

"Good. We're just hanging out, laying by the pool, catching some sun, checking out the hot shirtless boys."

"Gabriella Montez!" Troy scolded playfully.

She giggled. "I'm just kidding. I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Go back to practice I'll be home later."

"Ok, have fun with the girls."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too."

Gabriella hung up the phone with a smile on her face. She felt a lot better.

"Aww isn't that sweet."

Gabriella gasped at the voice and turned around. "Mom…"

"Hello Gabriella, long time no see."

Gabriella gulped.

"I'm surprised to see you here. I thought you were supposed to go home with your father."

"I can't believe you set me up like that." Gabriella said before she let out another gasp. She was started to feel the same weight on her chest that she got when Axel was around. It never happen around her mother before…until now.

"I'm not going to bother explaining myself to you. You know why. I know Chad heard everything and then went running to Troy who told you."

"Tell me." Gabriella gasped.

"Troy didn't tell you?"

Gabriella shook her head but stopped when she suddenly felt dizzy.

"Looks like you really can't trust him, can you? He's keep secrets from you Gabriella."

"Stop!" She gasped.

Tears filled her eyes and she started to shake. She could feel her heart racing.

"Fine, if you really want to know I sent you to live with your father because I didn't want to pay for you to go to Stanford. We could afford it, I just would rather spend the money on something more important, like me."

Gabriella continued to struggle to breathe, no longer able to speak. But hurt spreading through her entire body both physical and mental.

"Oh again with the panic attacks, Gabriella? Honestly! Stop being so dramatic."

"How dare you!"

Gabriella gasped and started to breathe even heavier at that voice. It was Steve. Had they planned this?

"Gabriella is your daughter. I wish I had the money to send my daughter to Stanford or any collage for that matter! You are a selfish witch who doesn't deserve a daughter as wonderful as Gabriella. Even IF it was just about not being able to send her to Stanford you sit down and tell her the truth and help her understand. You don't abandon her and try to send her back to her abusive father! You're a disgusting witch. I'm glad we got Gabriella away from you. Even if she doesn't live with us it doesn't matter as long as she is away from you."

Gabriella was shocked by Steve's speech. He was defending her, he was standing up for her. He was…protecting her. Suddenly the weight on her chest wasn't so heavy.

"I don't know who you think you are but this doesn't concern you." Maria said.

Steve laughed. "I'm Gabriella's new foster family so actually it does concern me. You are harassing my daughter I could call the police."

"Whatever. You can keep her. She was too much trouble anyway." With that Maria walked away.

Steve sighed and turned to Gabriella. "I swear I'm not following you. I'm here to get Mitchie. She called and said she wasn't feeling well and asked if I could come get her. I saw her harassing you and I wanted to come see if you were ok."

Gabriella just nodded too shocked to speak.

"Look, I can drop you off at Troy's if you want. I swear that's the only place I would take you. Please let me earn your trust."

Gabriella squeezed her eyes shut and continued to breathe heavy. Then she did the hardest thing she ever had to do and she nodded. "Ok."

Steve went to find Mitchie and the three of them headed home. Steve didn't question Gabriella when she sat in the back. He didn't talk to her unless it was to check to make sure she was ok and to encourage her to hang on they were almost there.

* * *

They pulled into the Bolton's driveway. Steve got out and opened Gabriella's door and helped her out. He could hear everyone outside so he led her to the backyard.

"Troy, Jack!" he called.

They both stopped and looked and ran right over.

"Gabriella!" Troy cried. He pulled her into his arms. She was shaking, crying, sweating, panting, and could barely walk. "I've got you baby. I've got you. Shhhh you're safe. Shhh."

"What did you do to her!" Jack growled. "Troy told you to leave her alone!"

"Stop!" Gabriella screamed out in a gasp.

"Shhh, Shhh." Troy soothed. "It's ok. Dad, not now." Troy said to his father and then turned back to Gabriella and rubbed her back and kissed her hair and whispered soothing words into her ear.

"I didn't do anything. I went to pick up Mitchie and I saw this woman harassing Gabriella. So I went to stop it. She was upset after the encounter so I took her here."

"Who was the woman?" Jack asked.

"Her mother."

"What? How? Where were they?"

"Some place called Lava Springs."

Troy sighed and held Gabriella tighter. Why they had gone there he had no idea but he was going to be sure it never happened again. Gabriella was slowly starting to calm down.

"I'll leave you guys alone now." Steve turned to leave.

"Wait!"

Steve turned back around.

"Thank you." Gabriella said softly.

"Anytime." Steve smiled gently and then walked away.

Gabriella sighed softly and snuggled closer to Troy. She always felt safe in his arms.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gabriella asked. "The reason my mother abandon me?"

Troy sighed. "I was afraid you'd give up on going to collage to try and get your mom back. Baby that was just an excuse. You have to understand that. Your mother would have done it anyway."

Gabriella nodded. She wasn't mad at him. She knew deep down he was right. "Thank you for being honest."

"I love you, Baby." He kissed her head once more. "So…is what Steve said true?"

Gabriella nodded. "He protected me. He defended me."

"I'm glad he was there."

"Yeah…me too." Gabriella said surprising herself.

"You're starting to trust him." Troy said.

Gabriella nodded again. "Yeah…maybe I am."

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Truth is Out

**A/N High School Musical Settings and Characters all belong to Kenny Ortega and Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **A/N Camp Rock Settings and Characters all belong to Matthew Diamond and the Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **I'm so sorry this is late from my regular updates. I was having trouble uploading. But here is the next chapter. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Later that night as Troy was getting ready for bed, Gabriella was sitting on his bed waiting for him deep in thought. There was a lot of things she expected to happen when Steve showed up today. But defending her, protecting her, taking her right to Troy and not trying to help her himself...that's wasn't one of them. Maybe everyone was right...maybe she should give him a chance to gain her trust. But how did she get over that one thing that was making her fear him the very most? Unless...maybe it was time she told everyone the truth? Maybe it was time to tell Connie and Steve the truth?

She smiled when the bathroom door opened and Troy walked out. "You're so quiet I thought you fell asleep."

She shook her head. "Nope. Just thinking."

"What about?"

Gabriella shook her head. "Nothing important. How was your time with the guys?"

"Good. We're ready for the game this week. We are super pumped."

"That's great."

"Yeah. We were thinking about starting a contest to see who can grow the longest and fastest beard."

Gabriella froze. "What do you mean? The game is Friday how much longer can your beard get by then?"

"That's the point. We want to see whose grows the fastest."

"So by Friday all of the guys are going to have beards, not just your stubble?"

"Yep."

Gabriella's reaction shocked Troy.

"NO WAY! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DO THAT! YOU CANT DO THAT! NONE OF YOU CAN! IF YOU DO ILL NEVER SPEAK TO ANY OF YOU EVER AGAIN!" Gabriella screamed loudly as tears filled her eyes.

Troy stood there shocked. "Gabriella where did that come from?"

She inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. It was now or never. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. But Brie where did that come from? Why did that news upset you so much?"

Gabriella didn't speak. Troy sighed and went over to the bed and sat down pulling her into his arms. "Please talk to me. What's going on with you?"

"You and the others can't grow out your beards. I'll never be able to look at you again?"

"Would we really look that bad?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"He had a beard. A very long one." Gabriella whispered.

"Who? Axel? Steve?"

Gabriella shook her head. "You never met him. He was a friend of my dads...of Axel's."

"Brie, what did he do to you?" Troy asked a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Gabriella stayed silent.

"Did he touch you?"

"Not in the way you're thinking."

"Then how?"

"He used to help him.. He would hold me down so I wasn't able to fight back against my dad. I was never allowed to cry or tear up. If I did the beatings would get worse so he used to have his friend check sometimes while he was holding me down to see if I was crying. His beard was so long that when he looked down on me to see if I was crying it would tickle my face and not in a good way." Gabriella exhaled a deep breath trying not to break down. "I can't handle long beards, Troy. I just can't. Every time I see a man with a long beard I see him and I can't..."

"Shhhh." Troy soothed as he rubbed her back. He could feel her heart start racing and her breathing was getting heavier. "You don't have to say anymore. I understand. It all makes sense now."

"It does?"

Troy nodded. "Steve has a long beard too."

Gabriella sighed. "I never see him. I try, Troy. I really do try. But I can't help it. I see him in Steve."

"That's why you can't trust him? You don't see Steve as Steve you see him as the man who used to help your dad hurt you?"

Gabriella nodded. She lost the battle with her tears and broke down crying. Troy hugged her tightly. "I'm so proud of you for telling me the truth. I know it wasn't easy." He went to kiss her head but then stopped and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked.

"The other day when I tickled you...I rubbed my beard on your stomach...and that other time I did it too. Gabriella why didn't you tell me it scared you. Were you scared? Did I upset you? Did you think I was him? Did you..." He was cut off when Gabriella kissed him on the lips.

She pulled away and smiled. "You don't have a beard. It's only stubble. Your beard isn't long like his was. I was never scared or upset when you tickled me with your stubble. I knew it was you and I knew you'd never do anything to hurt me. Between you and me I like when you tickle me with your chin."

Troy sighed in relief. "I'm so proud of you. I promise I'll never grow my beard out real long. Just enough to tickle you when needed." He gently rubbed his chin on her cheeks and she giggled and shrugged.

She turned in his arms and kissed him. "I love you."

They shared a hug and kiss. "I love you too. Now that you've told me the truth we can get to work on fixing it."

"How?"

"Tell Connie and Steve."

Gabriella pulled away. "No! I told you that in private nobody else needs to know."

"Connie and Steve need to know so they can cut his beard and make you comfortable again. So you can start trusting him."

"No." Gabriella shook her head and whimpered.

"We won't give them details just enough information so they know how to fix it."

Gabriella laid back against his chest. He hugged her close.

"I can't talk about it again, Troy."

"I'll do the talking. I'll tell them as a little possible but enough so they understand."

"Promise?"

"Of course."

"I'm scared."

"I know. But I'll be right by your side the entire time. You won't have to say a word. Just agree with me."

Gabriella nodded. The truth was out...but now the question was would Connie and Steve really changes their ways just to make her comfortable? She really hoped so.

* * *

The next morning Troy and Gabriella sat at a small coffee shop waiting for Connie. They had ordered a hot chocolate and a muffin to share but Gabriella couldn't eat or drink anything. She was too nervous.

"It's going to be fine, Brie. I'm going to do all the talking." Troy said.

"What if she gets mad and doesn't want me anymore?" Gabriella asked.

"I doubt she will. But IF she does than its fine because then you will stay with me."

Gabriella sighed. "What if Steve isn't willing to change?"

"Then he's not a guy you should worry about trusting."

"What if..."

"Brie, you're going to drive yourself crazy if you keep thinking about the what ifs. Just take a deep breath and trust me. I wouldn't have called Connie if I didn't think it was a good idea."

Gabriella nodded and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

Then Connie came and sat down in front of them. "I'm glad you called."

"Well there is something you need to know about Gabriella. It explains why her fear of Steve is so much stronger than with most men. I felt that was important for you to know." Troy said.

"Ok, so...what's going on?"

"There is a lot I can't say but I'll just say this...Steve looks like a friend of Axel's. His friend used to help Axel when he would hit her. So whenever she saw Steve she wasn't seeing Steve."

"She was seeing the man who helped hurt her?"

Troy nodded. "Gabriella is willing to give him a chance, BUT he HAS to shave his beard and never let it get too long."

"I'll let him know tonight. Thank you so much for letting me know. Gabriella I am so proud of you. Thank you for being honest."

Gabriella just nodded.

"Why don't you two finish out the weekend at Troy's. Monday after school you can come over for dinner. If Gabriella wants to stay you can and Troy can stay too. If you're still not comfortable you can go back to Troy's."

"Sounds good to me."

Gabriella nodded. "Ok."

"Thanks again for telling me. I'll see you two on Monday."

Connie stood and left. Gabriella let out another deep breath. "She didn't get mad."

"I knew she wouldn't. Are you ok?"

Gabriella nodded. "Better."

"Good.

"Will you be ok to go to their house on Monday?"

Gabriella shrugged. "If you're there I don't mind. But don't leave me."

"I won't leave until you tell me I can. Even after that I'll stick by your side like glue."

"Good." She giggled softly.

They shared a kiss on the lips. She just hoped Steve was willing to make a change so she could start to trust him. She really wanted to, especially after he saved her from her mother, but if he didn't cut his beard would she ever be able to fully trust him?

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Real Steve Torres

**A/N High School Musical Settings and Characters all belong to Kenny Ortega and Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **A/N Camp Rock Settings and Characters all belong to Matthew Diamond and the Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

* * *

Monday at school Gabriella couldn't help but be nervous. She didn't mind school, it was after school she was worried about. How was Steve going to act knowing her big secret? Would he get mad for her asking him to change?

As she sat down at her desk the girls ran up to her. They all started to talk a mile a minute. Gabriella giggled softly. "Guys, one at a time I can't understand you."

"We are so sorry, Gabriella! We had no idea Maria would be there. We are the worst friends!" Taylor said.

"It's ok, Tay. I'm actually glad you did. Running into my mom was awful but...something good did come out of it."

"What?"

"I saw Steve in a different light than I used to."

"Does this mean you trust him?"

"Not completely. But it's a start. I'm going home after school to meet and talk with Connie and Steve."

"You're so brave Gabriella. We are all really proud of you."

"Thanks. Don't worry I still trust you guys."

The girls shared a group hug and everyone took their seats.

Mitchie walked over to Gabriella. "I want you to know Mom and Dad are super excited about seeing you tonight."

"Thanks. How is your dad?"

"He had a long talk with mom the other night, I wasn't allowed to hear what it was about but all I know is after the talk my dad seemed different." Match said.

"Different how?"

"Overjoyed. Happier than I've seen him in a long time. I wonder if maybe my mom is pregnant. I don't know. But my dad is really happy lately."

"Oh." Gabriella said.

"Does he look any different?" Troy asked.

Mitchie looked confused. "No. Why would he?"

"Just asking." Troy said.

Gabriella sighed. Steve hadn't shaved his beard. Opening up and telling the truth was a waste of time. It was just like she expected. They didn't really care.

Mrs. Darbus walked in and class started. Gabriella couldn't focus she was too upset and scared about going back home and seeing Steve.

* * *

Most days school dragged on slowly. But today, of course, had to go by really fast and before Gabriella could be ready school was over and it was time to go home.

They all took the bus but got off at Mitchie's stop instead of Troy's.

Before they walked inside Gabriella stopped and inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. Troy took her hand. "I'm right here. Just say the word and we can leave at any time."

"Ok, let's leave right now." she said.

He chuckled softly. "We've got to at least go in."

Gabriella exhaled deeply and nodded. Together they went inside. They went into the kitchen. Connie was cooking dinner with a strange man helping her. Mitchie was standing there shocked by something. Gabriella had no idea who the man even was. His hair had been cut and he didn't have any beard or even stubble. But he was tall and muscular just like Axel.

"Mom, who…who is that?" Mitchie asked.

Connie and the strange man chuckled. "Honey, that's your dad."

"What?" Mitchie gasped.

Steve smiled and nodded. "I cut my hair and shaved my beard."

Gabriella stood in shock. But for the first time she looked at Steve and she actually saw Steve. He was actually quite a handsome man.

Slowly Steve went over to Gabriella. "How about we start over? Hi, I'm Steve. Connie and Mitchie have told me lots of wonderful things about you. Welcome to your new home." He didn't put his hand out to shake he just let her make the first move and he left at least a foot between them.

Gabriella smiled. She put her hand out. "Nice to meet you. I'm Gabriella. Connie and Mitchie talk about you all the time. Thank you for taking me in."

Steve shook her hand and smiled. He knew they still had a long way to go before Gabriella would trust him but at least she wasn't scared of him anymore.

"Mr. Toress." Gabriella asked.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"No, Gabriella, thank you."

Gabriella smiled.

"By the way, call me Steve please."

"Ok, Steve."

"That's my girl."

Gabriella blushed at the nickname.

"Gabriella if you don't mind me asking, have you seen or heard from your mother since the pool?"

"No. I don't think I ever will. She doesn't want me. She just wanted to attack me verbally."

"Well please let us know if you do see her again. We have a legal document that says she has to stay away from you unless we agree to her seeing you." Steve said.

"Axel too?"

Steve nodded. "Axel can't see you unless a judge says you can."

Gabriella sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"I'm just telling you the truth."

"No, you're doing so much more than that." Gabriella said. "You're making me feel safe."

Steve smiled and gently pulled her into a hug. Gabriella hugged him back. It wasn't much but it was a start. Maybe, just maybe she'd be ok sleeping alone tonight.

* * *

They talked and laughed all through dinner. Steve was actually a really great guy, nothing like Axel or his friends.

"Gabriella, we won't force you to stay tonight, but if you want you are welcome to stay. Troy can stay with you too." Connie said.

"I actually want to stay." Gabriella said. "But I still want Troy too."

"Ok, I'll call Jack and Lucille and let them know." Connie stood from the table taking her plate with her.

"So Gabriella tell me more about you. I heard from Mitchie you are really good singing?" Steve said.

Gabriella nodded. Talking to him was coming so naturally. "I don't know about good, but I do enjoy it."

"She's incredible!" Troy smiled.

Steve chuckled when she blushed. "Have you done a lot of singing before?"

Gabriella smirked at Troy and answered. "Yeah, my shower head is very impressed with me."

She giggled when Troy playfully pinched her sides. But he was happy she was talking and laughing with Steve. It was a big change since they first met.

Steve laughed. "Other than the shower?"

"I've done a few school musicals, and I sang at the Final Jam at Camp Rock last year and…" Gabriella stopped. She let out a deep breath.

"You ok?" Steve asked.

Troy rubbed her back. "Shhh, you're safe."

"What happen?" Steve asked.

"Camp Rock is where she last saw her…where she last saw Axel and where she really said goodbye to her mother. Talking about it is still hard for her." Troy said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories."

"It wasn't all bad. Troy made sure I had fun." Gabriella smiled softly.

"Good."

"So Daddy, can I ask, why did you shave your beard? Mommy and I have begging you for months to shave it and cut your hair. You always refused." Mitchie said.

Gabriella froze and looked to Steve. She gulped and felt sick. Would he tell Mitchie her deep dark secret?

Steve just smiled. "It was getting itchy and hard to take care of. Plus I was always getting food stuck in it and it was gross. I decided it was time for a change."

"Good choice." Mitchie said.

"Thanks."

Gabriella sighed in relief. Another spark of trust rushed through her.

That night Gabriella actually spent the entire night in her room, by herself. Troy was out on the couch again, but he was so proud of Gabriella. He knew she was really starting to feel comfortable here and even more to that…she was starting to trust Steve.

* * *

The rest of the week passed by quickly after that. Gabriella continued to stay at home and sleep in her own room as long as Troy was outside in the living she felt safe. She continued to bond with Steve and get closer to him. She still didn't trust him fully but she wasn't scared of being near him.

She still didn't want to be alone with him, but she was getting there.

Friday night she said something and it shocked the entire Torres Family.

"Troy, I think…I think I'll be ok tonight if you'd like to go home."

Troy was shocked but proud. He smiled widely and kissed her head. "I'm so proud of you. If you change your mind call me and I'll come right back. I don't care what time it is."

Gabriella nodded. She was nervous but she knew she could do it.

"Actually, Gabriella, there is something you need to know before you send Troy home." Connie said. "I know tomorrow is Saturday but I've got to work. I am catering a wedding. I'll be gone all day. It will just be Steve and Mitchie here. If you want Troy to come back over tomorrow that's fine, but I just wanted you to know."

Gabriella inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. It would be the first time she'd be alone with Steve, without Connie there or Troy. Gabriella looked to Steve.

"It's up to you, Sweetie. I won't be hurt if you ask Troy to come back. I just want you to feel safe."

"I do…I do feel safe. But…But maybe…"

"What? Tell us what you're thinking." Connie said.

"Um…well…I'd…I'd like to try it without Troy but…"

"I'll have my phone on me all day and if you change your mind just give me a call and I'll come over." Troy said.

"Is that ok?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course." Steve nodded.

"We wouldn't have it any other way." Connie smiled.

Gabriella nodded. She was nervous but that gut feeling of something bad happening wasn't there. In fact a part of her was excited. She never got to spend time with her father and actually do something fun. What did fathers and daughters do together?

Troy left not long after dinner and Gabriella let out a deep breath. She was terrified but tried to push it back. Steve wasn't going to hurt her. Was he?

Gabriella ended up doing it. She spent her first night alone in her new home. She was so proud of herself. But couldn't help but wonder what tomorrow was going to bring. What would Steve be like if Connie wasn't home.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**


	9. Chapter 9 - A Day Alone with Steve

**A/N High School Musical Settings and Characters all belong to Kenny Ortega and Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **A/N Camp Rock Settings and Characters all belong to Matthew Diamond and the Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

* * *

The next morning she woke up to smell of pancakes. She went into the kitchen and saw Mitchie at the table eating. Steve was making more pancakes.

"Good morning. I'm making pancakes. Would you like some?" Steve asked.

"Yes please." Gabriella said softly. So far so good.

She went and sat down with Mitchie.

Steve set down a plate full of pancakes. Gabriella added some syrup and started to eat slowly.

"What would you girls like to do today?"

"I'm good with just staying inside today." Mitchie said. "But if you guys want to go out somewhere that's fine with me too."

"Gabriella?" Steve asked as he sat down.

Gabriella shrugged. "I'm good with anything."

"We if there isn't a place you girls need to go or anywhere you want to go lets just stay inside." Steve said. He grabbed the syrup and poured some on his pancakes. As he went to set it down it stuck to his hand. "What the..."

Mitchie and Gabriella broke out into giggles.

"It's stuck to my hand." Steve said. He finally got his hand free and then scratched his nose smearing syrup all over his nose.

The girls giggled harder.

"What is so funny?" Steve asked. "Do I have something on my face?" He started wiping at his face smearing more syrup all over his face.

Mitchie and Gabriella couldn't stop laughing.

"Daddy you have syrup all over your face." Mitchie giggled.

Steve chuckled. "Oh. Sorry." He used his napkin and wiped his face clean.

"You're so silly, Daddy." Mitchie giggled.

"Thank you." Steve smiled.

Gabriella smiled. Steve was actually a pretty funny guy.

* * *

After they ate and helped clean up Gabriella went to take a shower and get dressed. As she came out she heard Mitchie laughing. She smiled and followed the sound into the living room. She gasped at the sight. Mitchie was on the ground while Steve hovered over her tickling her.

Gabriella suddenly felt scared again. Even if he was just tickling her she didn't want him hovering over her like that. She wasn't even sure she was ready for him to touch her in anyway that wasn't a requested hug.

"Gabriella."

Gabriella shook the thought from her head. She realized Steve had stopped and both he and Mitchie were looking at her.

"Come play. It's fun." Mitchie said.

Gabriella shook her head and turned around running away.

She made it to her room and closed the door panting trying to calm her racing heart. There was a knock at the door making her jump.

"Gabriella it's me. Are you ok? Do you want me to call Troy?" Steve asked.

"No." Gabriella answered.

"Can I come in?"

Gabriella opened the door.

"Are you ok?" Steve asked.

Gabriella nodded.

"What happen?"

"Please don't touch me." Gabriella whimpered.

Steve sighed softly. "I would never touch you unless I asked first. Did it scare you to see me tickling Mitchie?"

Gabriella nodded. "I'm not ready to play like that."

"That's 100% ok. I only do it because Mitchie asks me to. If you don't want me to do that with you I won't."

"Really?"

"I promise. I understand everyone has their limits and I'm slowly learning yours. I know my wife and 1 of my daughters. It's going to take time before I learn yours."

Gabriella nodded. "Thank you."

"Thank you for being open and honest with me. Can I give you a hug?"

Gabriella nodded. Steve gave her a gentle hug. Then pulled away. "I'll let you be, when you're ready come back out to the living room. I promise you won't have to do anything you don't want to."

"Thank you." Gabriella nodded and Steve walked away. Gabriella let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

* * *

After taking a few calming breaths she went back out. Steve and Mitchie had gone back to tickling. They looked at her as she entered. She put her hands up in defense. "I just want to watch if that's ok?"

"Sure, you're welcome to join whenever you feel comfortable." Steve said.

Gabriella nodded.

Mitchie screamed in giggled as her father resumed tickling her. He lifted up one of her arms and tickled her armpit making Mitchie scream in giggles again. Then Gabriella watched carefully. It wasn't that she enjoyed watching Mitchie be tickled tortured, but she was watching to see how Steve was with her. Did he pin her down and not let her up until she cried and begged for mercy? Did he hurt her and say she was just too weak? Did he continue to torture her even after she begged for him to stop? Did he look her in the eyes and yell insults into her face?

Suddenly Steve stopped. Mitchie sat up and smiled widely. "Your turn Daddy." Mitchie wiggled her fingers in his face.

Gabriella was surprised. She had never known that you could attack back. They take turns tickling each other? After Mitchie got her revenge and tickled him he turned the tables and tickled her again.

"Stop, daddy!" She giggled.

Just like that he stopped.

"You stopped." Gabriella said out loud.

"Of course. It's a family rule stop means stop." Steve said.

"No questions asked, just stop directly after its spoken not a second longer." Mitchie said.

"But..."

Steve shook his head. "No buts."

"Is it just a rule for tickling?" Gabriella asked.

"No, it's for everything, playful teasing, joking, anything or everything that happens that you don't like the word "stop" means stop no matter what." Steve said.

Gabriella nodded. "I like that rule."

"I do too." Mitchie said.

"Me three." Steve said.

The girls giggled. Slowly but surly Gabriella was getting comfortable and starting to trust Steve.

"Ready for a break, Kiddo?" Steve asked Mitchie.

"Yeah, can we do music?"

"Sure, I'll grab our guitars." Steve left the room.

"You guys do music?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course. Both my parents have great voices."

"That must be where you get yours."

Mitchie nodded. "It's a lot of fun. My dad and I just fool around and sing silly songs and make up silly lyrics. We do more laughing than singing."

"Sounds fun. I can't play the guitar."

"You don't have to. Like my dad said you can join in whenever you're comfortable. Otherwise you're welcome to watch as long as you want."

Gabriella nodded. "Can I sing if I know the song."

"Sure."

Gabriella smiled. Her father never supported her music or singing. He said it was a waste of time and she sung terribly. She was starting to see just how different Steve and Axel really were.

Steve returned and handed Mitchie's guitar to her.

They sat down on the couch. "What shall we sing first?"

"Why don't you pick a song for us to sing, Gabriella?" Mitchie suggested.

"Oh...um...I don't know." Gabriella shrugged shyly.

"What about a song from that chilly movie. With all the snow and the two sisters?" Steve said. "What's the name of it again...Frostbite!"

The girls laughed.

"Daddy it's called "Frozen."" Mitchie said.

"Oh right, right. Frozen. I knew that."

Gabriella giggled with Mitchie. Then she looked to Mitchie. "Hey Mitchie?"

"Yeah?"

Gabriella smirked. "Do you want to build a snowman!"

Mitchie burst into giggles and said "come on let's go and play."

"I never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you've gone away!"

"We used to be best buddies! Now we're not. I wish you would tell me why!"

"Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman."

"Go away Anna."

"Ok bye."

The girls giggled but then Gabriella wipes a tear from her eye.

"Please tell me those are tears of laughter." Mitchie said.

Gabriella shook her head as more tears started to come. She sniffed softly.

"What's going on? Why are you crying?" Mitchie asked.

"I just remembered something about when I was with Axel." Gabriella answered. "When I was little and I used to ask him to play with me he'd say no and tell me to go away and say I was annoying."

Mitchie hugged her. "He doesn't deserve a daughter as good as you."

"You're away from him now. You will never be told to go away or lied to that you're annoying. Not in the house. Not by Mitchie, Connie or myself." Steve said.

Gabriella nodded. "Thank you." She wiped her eyes.

"Gabriella would you like me to teach you to play the guitar?" Steve asked.

Gabriella nodded. "I always wanted to learn. Axel never taught me and my mom didn't support my music dreams."

"I'd love to teach you." Steve said. He handed Gabriella his own guitar.

Gabriella took it but looked to him cluelessly.

Steve chuckled. "Use your right hand over the sound hole and you're left hand on top. He tried to show where to put her fingers but she wasn't getting it.

Steve sighed softly. "May I show you? I'd need to touch your fingers to do that. You can say stop whenever you want and I'll stop right away."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what."

Gabriella inhaled and exhaled a deep breath and nodded. "O-ok."

Steve gently took her fingers and moved them to the right places. His touch was soft and gentle almost like he was handling a newborn infant. Nothing like her fathers which was rough and hard and hurtful.

* * *

Gabriella got the hang of it pretty quickly. She was a fast learner and by the end of the afternoon she was able to play an entire song by herself.

"You're doing great! I'm very proud. You can keep practicing if you want but I've got to get dinner started."

"Oh...but..."

Steve smiled. "I'm enjoying spending time with you too. You're welcome to help me cook if you want to . Connie has worked hard all day it isn't fair to make her come home and then cook too."

Gabriella sighed. "You're so different. He'd never make dinner, even after Mommy worked hard all day."

Steve knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his. "I'm going to spend as long as it takes for you to see that I am not like Axel. I never have been like Axel and I never will be like Axel. I will never hurt you or the other two women in in my life."

Gabriella nodded.

"Now like I said you're welcome to come help me cook if you want or you can do whatever you want. The choice is yours."

"I like this...you teaching me and encouraging me. Axel never did that."

"I'll tell you what, how about every day after dinner you and I can take some time alone and I'll continue to teach you how to play. Sound good?"

"Does it have to be alone? I'm still not ready for..."

Steve shook his head. "Connie and or Mitchie are welcome to join us. But it's up to you. I just want you to feel comfortable."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Steve let go of her hands and stood up walking off into the kitchen. It was then Gabriella noticed Mitchie had left them alone to bond. She couldn't help but feel grateful for that. Gabriella was surprised by how fast she was starting to trust Steve, but she couldn't help it.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**


	10. Chapter 10 - Second Inspection

**A/N High School Musical Settings and Characters all belong to Kenny Ortega and Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **A/N Camp Rock Settings and Characters all belong to Matthew Diamond and the Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

* * *

Monday morning at school Troy was waiting for Gabriella by her locker. They had spoken over the weekend and Gabriella said things were good but never went into details. She sounded happy but Troy was still worried it was an act.

Gabriella came running down the hall with a huge smile on her face. She grabbed his hand as she ran past and started pulling him along with her. He laughed and ran with her. "Where are we going?"

"I have to show you something." she said.

"What is it?"

"Wait and see, come on!"

She continued to run until they arrived in the music room. She grabbed one of the guitars and held it the way Steve showed her and put her fingers in all the right places. Then softly started to strum. Troy smiled as he watched her play.

When she finished she smiled widely and spoke a mile a minute. "Steve taught me to play. I even let him touch my fingers to show me where to put them. I was scared but he was really gentle and promised he would stop if I asked him to. He was really silly and making jokes and then he got syrup on his face and made Mitchie and I laugh. He tickling Mitchie and I got scared but then he told me about a family rule that stop means stop no matter what and you have to stop as soon as the person says it and…and…"

Troy laughed. "Brie, take a breath."

She stopped and giggled.

"I'm glad you had such a good weekend with Steve. I'm glad he made you comfortable and feel safe."

Gabriella nodded. "I still don't want him to touch me or tickle me the way he does with Mitchie and I still don't want to be alone with him."

"That's ok. A few weeks ago you wouldn't have been able to be in the same room with him and now you're letting him touch your fingers to help teach you. That's huge."

Gabriella nodded. "It was fun…."

"I sense a but coming." Troy said.

"But…I really missed you."

Troy smiled. "I really missed you too." They shared a hug and kissed passionately. "I'm also very proud of you." Troy told her.

"I'm proud of me too." Gabriella smiled.

She was trusting Steve. Things could only get better from here.

* * *

After school Gabriella was sitting at the counter with Mitchie doing homework. Steve was next to Gabriella helping her with her homework.

There was a knock at the door. Connie stopped cooking to answer it.

It was Shelly again.

"Please come in." Connie said. "Everyone is in the kitchen."

"I'm going to have a quick look around first. Just ignore me." Shelly said. She started walking through the house. Connie went back to cooking.

Shelly walked into the kitchen and noticed Gabriella and Steve sitting together. Gabriella had musical book in front of her.

"Now this note here is called a treble clef." Steve said.

Gabriella giggled. "It looks like a pretzel."

"I guess it does, huh?" Steve laughed with her.

Shelly smiled. There was a big difference between what she had seen the first time she showed up. "Wow! This is amazing."

"Yeah. Gabriella has finally gained Steve's trust. She finally told us what it was that was causing her to fear him and the second we figured it out we worked hard to change it." Connie said walking over to her.

"Now that you mention it your husband does look different."

"He cut his hair and shaved his beard."

"He looks less like a cave man now."

"So uh…are you all finished?" Connie asked not likening her 'cave man' comment.

"Not yet. I need to have a word with Gabriella."

"OH. Of course. Gabriella, Honey, you have a visitor." Connie said walking over to her.

Gabriella looked up giggling. When she saw Shelly the color detained from her body. She let out a soft whimper. "No. Go away, please. I'm finally happy."

"Honey, all she wants to do is talk to you. She isn't taking you away." Connie said.

"Ok. Let's talk."

"Privately." Shelly said.

"It's ok, we can finish our lesson after dinner." Steve said.

"Promise?" Gabriella asked. "I don't want to lose our time."

Steve smiled. "I promise. I won't let us ruin our time. Go talk to Shelly."

Gabriella nodded and went to leave with Shelly and turned back to face Steve. "Stay close."

"Always."

Gabriella turned back around and followed Shelly into the other room.

They both sat down on the couch.

"Well, based off what I've seen I can see things have changed since we last spoke. You and Steve are close now?"

"Closer. I still don't like him touching me but I can be in the same room as him without freaking out."

"That's wonderful. What caused this change?"

"I finally told them what made me so scared of him and he changed it."

"Would it have anything to do with his hair cut and shaved beard."

"Yes. He did that for me."

"What else has happen?"

"They gave me space and let me be in control over a lot of things and they never pushed me into doing something I wasn't comfortable with."

"What does that mean?"

"Well I really wasn't settling in here well. I was having a hard time adjusting and my par…COnnie and Steve allowed me to stay with Troy, my boyfriend for a few weeks until I was comfortable to come back. Then they…"

"Wait, back up. Your parents allowed to live with your boyfriend for a few weeks?" Shelly asked.

"Yeah. "

"They allowed you to sleep under the same roof and in the same room as your boyfriend who you are dating?"

"Yeah but…"

"Hmmm…" Shelly wrote something down on her pad.

"No!" Gabriella cried. She ran out of the room.

She ran right back into the kitchen and into Connie's arms. She cried and clung tightly to her shirt. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! No! I'm so sorry!"

"Honey, what's wrong. Hey, calm down. What's going on?" Connie asked rubbing her back.

Shelly walked in.

"What did you say to her?" Steve asked with a small growl.

"Nothing. But she told me quite an interesting story about you allowing her to live with her boyfriend for a few weeks."

"It's not a story. We did."

"You did?"'

"Yes. Gabriella needed some time to get her thoughts together and get comfortable enough to share her fears with us and being with her boyfriend helped her do that. So we allowed her to stay. We were in contact with the boys parents the entire time. She slept in the spare bedroom and the bedroom doors were always opened. They showered and dressed in different bathrooms."

"Maybe that's what you were told, but how can you be it is all true?"

"We trust our daughter and his family and our daughters boyfriend."

"Maybe so but do you really believe it was wise to allow her to have that much control over the situation. If she wasn't settling in the right away you could have punished her instead of rewarding her with time with her boyfriend."

"You are here to make sure Gabriella is safe, well taken care of, and happy. You are not here to tell us how to raise our children." Connie said. "We dealt with Gabriella the way we felt best. It did end up working out for the best because that time with her boyfriend gave her the confidence to come tell us what's been making her so scared of Steve. We do not regret it and we would do it again." Connie said.

"Hmm, well…I will be back again. This is your last chance to get it right. Otherwise I will be taking Gabriella with me."

"NO!" Gabriella screamed.

Shelly left and Gabriella cried. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to get you in trouble! I'll never say that again. I'm sorry!"

"Oh Honey, no, this is not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. We're not mad at you. Everything will be ok." Connie said rubbing her back.

She looked to Steve with worry. They knew they did nothing wrong but if Shelly found one more thing wrong she was going to take Gabriella away from them…for good.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**


	11. Chapter 11 - Final Acceptance

**A/N High School Musical Settings and Characters all belong to Kenny Ortega and Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **A/N Camp Rock Settings and Characters all belong to Matthew Diamond and the Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

* * *

Friday afternoon Gabriella was by herself getting her books from her locker. Just as she grabbed her last book the locker was slammed shut making her jump. Then she saw Sharpay.

Gabriella mentally groaned. Sharpay has been verbally bullying her since the start of the school year. She was getting really tired of it. They still hadn't found out who told Sharpay about last summer, but the whole school still enjoyed tormenting her with it.

"What do you want, Sharpay?" Gabriella asked.

"Why did they do it?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Your mom and dad, why did they abandon you and abuse you?"

"Why would I tell you that?" Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Why would I tell you anything about my past or my parents. I know you just want gossip."

"No. I truly care."

Gabriella laughed. "I'm not telling you anything."

"Is it because you don't know?"

"No. It's because I don't trust you. I know the second I tell you, you will tell the whole school."

"Well, I already know the reason. I just wanted to hear you say it."

"You don't know the reason. There is no way you know the reason. Not even the Wildcats know the reason. Troy, Steve, Connie, and Jack, are the only other people who know. None of them would tell you."

"They didn't have to tell me. It was pretty obvious."

"It was?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course. Anyone with two eyes could figure it out."

"What do you think the reason is?" Gabriella asked. She wanted to check if she was bluffing or not to get Gabriella to confess.

"I don't think I know."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "What do you know?"

"You."

"I don't understand."

"You. You are the reason they did what they did."

"Wow, good one. Like I haven't heard that one before."

"No. I mean your mom abandon you because of how ugly you are. Your father beat you because you're just an awful person who deserved to be hit."

Tears filled Gabriella's eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She was more angry than hurt at the moment. "You're a liar. You shut your mouth right now."

"No. It's time you accepted the truth. Don't worry. I'm here for you."

"You know nothing about my past or my parents or why they did what they did."

"Oh, Gabriella. I'm sorry." Sharpay put her hand on her shoulder. "I know it's hard accepting the truth. But that's why it's important to have good friends like me by your side."

"You're not my friend," Gabriella said pushing Sharpay's hand off her shoulder.

"I'm just trying to help. You don't have to be so mean to me."

"You're the one who is telling me that I'm ugly, and a horrible person and I deserved to be beaten."

"I'm just helping you see the truth. That's what friends do."

"You're a terrible friend. Just leave me alone."

"Gabriella you need to accept it now. The sooner you accept it, the sooner we can start working on getting you help."

"Help?"

"You know the extreme makeover people edition. Once you change your parents will welcome you back with open arms."

"I don't want them back. I'm perfectly happy with my new parents."

"Oh, honey. They are only putting up with you out of pity."

"I'm done listening to you." Gabriella turned to walk away.

"Get back her!" Sharpay said and grabbed her shirt collar from behind and pulled her back.

"No! Let me go?" Gabriella screamed. Flashing back to Axel. She turned and attempted to defend herself threw a punch and hit Sharpay square in the face.

She let out a blood-curdling scream and the next thing Gabriella knew they were both in the Principal's office.

* * *

Steve arrived a few minutes later.

"What happen?" He asked.

Gabriella looked at the floor and didn't answer. She just sniffed back tears. Steve was going to beat her for sure.

"Your daughter punched me for no reason," Sharpay said.

"I was asking my daughter. I know my daughter would never hit someone without a reason."

"Gabriella, what happen?" Steve asked again.

Gabriella didn't answer.

"Do you want to talk about it at home?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Ok, let's go."

Gabriella stood up and left with Steve. She refused eye contact and stayed as far from him as possible.

* * *

At home, Steve went into the living room and sat down. "Gabriella, come sit down and tell me what happen. I promise I will not touch you. I promise I will believe whatever you say."

Gabriella walked over and sat down on the love seat. Then she broke down crying. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit her. Please don't beat me. I'm really sorry! I'll never ever do it again."

"It's ok. I'm not going to beat you. Just tell me the truth. What happen?"

"I thought she was Axel." Gabriella whimpered. "She grabbed the back of my shirt by my collar, and that was something Axel did. I thought it was him and went to protect myself. I swear I didn't mean to hurt Sharpay!"

"Did something happen before that?"

Gabriella nodded. "She was saying such hurtful things to me. She's been bullying me since the start of the school year. I'm so tired of her hurting me. I got hurt and angry, and then I went to walk away, but that's when she grabbed me."

"So you went to walk away, and she grabbed you, and you thought it was Axel so you punched outward to get away and by mistake you hit Sharpay?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Here is what is going to happen, I will not beat you, I would never beat you. Even if you had punched her on purpose, I would never and will never beat you. I will not even punish you. But, Monday morning when you go back to school I want you to apologize to Sharpay."

"Do I have to do it alone?" Gabriella asked.

"Are you scared of being alone with her?" Steve asked.

Gabriella nodded.

"Then you may have one of your friends or Troy with you. Does that sounds like a fair deal?"

Gabriella nodded. "Thank you."

"I will also be calling your Principal and explaining what happen."

Gabriella nodded.

"Can I give you a hug?"

To her own surprise, she nodded. Steve wrapped her in a big hug. "No matter what Sharpay said to you, they are all lies. Every single one of them."

That caused Gabriella to start crying again and cling tightly to Steve. He just held her and rubbed her back. "Thank you, Daddy."

Steve smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her head. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too."

Steve knew at that moment Gabriella trusted him. She was no longer scared of him. He was going to make sure the bullies at school were taken care of. Then things were actually starting to be ok again.

* * *

After a few minutes, Gabriella pulled back slightly. "Thank you. Axel and Maria would always take the bullies side and never believe me. They would always say that my punishment was that I had to let the bullies treat me any way they wanted, and I wasn't allowed to fight back."

"That's not true. I want you to fight back. If someone physically puts their hands on you and you don't want them to, fight back. Even if you get sent to the office, Connie and I will always believe your side of the story, always. Do you tell your teacher about the bullying?"

Gabriella nodded. "They just tell me to grow up and stop being a tattle tale. They say I'm 17 years old I should know how to handle bullies. I'm not a baby."

Steve exhaled a deep breath. "I want you to protect yourself anyway you can. But Gabriella promise me you won't ever throw the first punch?"

"I promise, Daddy."

Steve smiled. "That's my girl."

"Now how about we go out and get some lunch?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

Steve and Gabriella smiled as they left the house together. Gabriella wasn't even scared. Things were finally getting better.

* * *

A few hours later Connie and Mitchie came home from work and school. As the walked into the house, they heard a loud scream of giggles.

"Is that Gabriella?" Mitchie asked.

"I think so. Troy must have beat us here." Connie said.

"He has practice tonight. He wasn't supposed to be here till after." Mitchie said.

"Then who..."

"DADDY STOP PLEASE!"

Connie and Mitchie ran to Gabriella's room and stopped freezing at the doorway.

Inside Gabriella was laying in her bed as Steve tickled her. He wasn't pinning her down or restraining her in any way. He would tickle her until she said stop then he'd stop and wait for her to tell him she was ready to start again. She was continually calling him Daddy.

Connie and Mitchie smiled at the sight.

"I think she finally trusts him," Mitchie said.

"I think so too," Connie smiled. "Let's give them their space."

Mitchie and Connie left the room.

* * *

Gabriella laughed as she attacked Steve with tickles the same way he had done to her.

"Dinner!" Connie called.

Gabriella stopped and let Steve sit up. "I didn't realize she was home, Daddy."

"I didn't either. We were having so much fun."

"It was fun, Daddy. I wasn't scared at all."

"Good. I'm happy to hear that. Come on let's go to dinner."

"Ok, Daddy."

Steve chuckled. He knew her calling him Daddy was a big step, but it made him laugh how often she was using it. He put his hand out to her and she took it without question. Together they went to dinner.

During dinner, Connie spoke up. "I got a call from your Principal today."

Gabriella froze. "It was an accident I swear. I…" She looked frantically to Steve. "Daddy…"

"Connie, I've already talked to Gabriella about it. We don't need to bring it back up." Steve said.

"No, no, no, Honey, you're not in trouble. He called me after Steve had picked you up. He said he tried to reach your dad, but he wasn't answering. He told me some information about Sharpay. I have good news and bad news." Connie said.

"What's the good news?" Gabriella asked.

"Sharpay has been suspended."

"What's the bad news?"

Connie sighed. "She told the Principal who told her about what happen at Camp Rock."

"You know who it was?" Gabriella asked.

Connie nodded. "I'm so sorry Sweetie."

Gabriella frowned. "It was one of the Wildcats...wasn't it?"

"No, wasn't them. It was…."

"Don't say it," Gabriella said. "I want to wait and have the Wildcats here when I find out."

"Are you sure?"

Gabriella nodded. "Can I have them come over after dinner?"

"Of course."

Gabriella quickly sent a group text to all the Wildcats and told them to come over. Gabriella suddenly found that she couldn't eat. She has no idea how she was going to handle this.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review.** **Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**


	12. Chapter 12 - The Nightmare

**A/N High School Musical Settings and Characters all belong to Kenny Ortega and Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **A/N Camp Rock Settings and Characters all belong to Matthew Diamond and the Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

* * *

A few minutes later all the Wildcats showed up. Gabriella took them right into the living room. They all sat down on the couch and the floor in front of the couch.

"I called everyone here for a reason," Gabriella said. "I'm just about to find out who told Sharpay about what happen at Camp Rock. My mom has the name that Sharpay gave the Principal. All I have to do is ask her, and I'll know the truth."

"Who is it?" Chad asked. "Just tell me their name and I swear I'll make them pay!"

"Yeah! We will make sure they are sorry for what they did to you." Taylor said.

"I don't have the name yet. I wanted you guys to be here in case…" Gabriella shrugged.

Troy stood and went over to her side and hugged her close. "We're right here. When you're ready."

"Mom, I'm ready," Gabriella said.

Connie inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "It was your mother."

"No." Gabriella glared.

"Honey, I'm sorry but…"

"No." Gabriella shook her head. "Did you tell her?"

"Of course not. I said your mo…"

"You are my mother," Gabriella said. "You did not tell her."

Connie smiled that she was comfortable enough to call her mom. "You're right. I'm sorry. I meant Maria. She got close with Sharpay's mom over the summer, and so she told her everything. Then she told Sharpay."

Gabriella inhaled and exhaled a deep breath and didn't speak.

"You ok?" Troy asked.

"I'm just glad it was none of the Wildcats. But…"

"But what?"

"Is it bad that…that I'm not surprised?"

"No, we all knew it was possible. But just because you aren't surprised doesn't mean you can't be hurt. Are you?"

"A little. But I was more hurt last summer when it all set in, and I realized she wasn't coming back to get me. I'm more worried than anything else."

"What of?" Troy asked.

"She knows a lot of my secrets. What else will she tell Sharpay? Sharpay will soon know all my secrets and won't hesitate to use it against me."

"You can always just punch her again." Chad laughed. "I still wish I could have seen that."

Everyone laughed.

"I've already promised my dad I would never use my fist unless I were defending myself."

"Who?"

Gabriella smiled. "Steve. He and Connie are mom and dad."

Everyone just smiled. She had come such a long way, and everyone was so proud. But what was going to happen the next time Shelly showed up?

* * *

 _It was the weekend again. The gang was over, and everyone was hanging out. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Gabriella went to answer it. She gasped. "Shelly?"_

 _"Hello, Gabriella. May I come in please?"_

 _Gabriella nodded and moved out of the way allowing her in. She greeted the others but Gabriella stood there frozen in shock. The last two meetings hadn't gone as she hoped and this was her last chance to get it right. Otherwise, she'd be taken away with Shelly and never see anyone she loved ever again._

 _"I'm going to have a look around then we can talk," Shelly said._

 _Gabriella just nodded. She gulped back the fear and inhaled a deep breath and let it go. She forced her fear back as far as she could and decided to act braver than she felt._

 _After a quick look around Shelly and Gabriella went to talk._

 _In the other room, Gabriella was sitting in the living room with Shelly._

 _"So Gabriella, what's been going on? How has your life been since the last time we spoke?"_

 _"Busy but good. I love living here. Mom and dad are the best. It's just so..."_

 _"Hang on, did you say Mom and Dad?"_

 _"Yeah. Why?"_

 _"Are Maria and Axel giving you trouble?"_

 _Gabriella shook her head. "Not at all. I'm not talking about them. Connie and Steve are my mom and dad. That's who I was talking about."_

 _"So you trust them now? Enough to call them mom and dad?"_

 _Gabriella nodded. "Steve took a little longer, but I really love him, like a father."_

 _"Why did Steve take so long? The first time I was here you couldn't stand the sight of him. Not only that but you couldn't stand having him touch you unless he asked ."_

 _"I was scared of him because he reminded me of a man my father used to be friends with. He would help my father hurt me. As soon as I told Steve that he did everything in his power to change his looks, so he didn't remind me so much of that other man."_

 _"So that's all? The guy shaves and gets a hair cut and all of a sudden you're buddy, buddy with him?"_

 _"It wasn't that easy, but that was the starting point."_

 _"So you trust him now?"_

 _Gabriella nodded. "100%."_

 _"Not even a hint of fear or doubt?"_

 _"Nope."_

 _"Are you lying?"_

 _"Why would I lie?"_

 _"Sometimes we have parents who force the children to say these things even when it's not true."_

 _"I'm telling the truth."_

 _"So if I called him in here and left you alone with him?"_

 _Gabriella shrugged. "Go ahead."_

 _"Mr. Torress could you come in here please."_

 _"Daddy!" Gabriella called out._

 _Steve walked in. He went over to Gabriella. "Hey, Princess." He kissed her head._

 _"What's going on?"_

 _"She thinks I'm lying about trusting you. She thinks you're forcing me to say these things."_

 _"She's just being cautious. She wants you to be safe."_

 _"But I am! I am safe. You protect me and love me."_

 _"Of course, I love you."_

 _"I love you too."_

 _Steve gave her one last kiss and left the room._

 _"Happy?"_

 _"I don't know. Are you?"_

 _"Very!"_

 _"Well, I guess that's it then."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I mean, it's time to say goodbye. Pack your bags and come with me."_

 _"What! Why?"_

 _"I don't like the way Steve was kissing your head. It's clear to me you're not safe here. So now you're coming with me."_

 _"No! Mommy, DADDY HELP!" Gabriella ran out of the room and to her parents._

 _"Don't let her take me!" Gabriella cried as tears streamed down her cheeks._

 _"They can't stop me. I'll just have them arrested for kidnapping if they even try."_

 _"Kidnapping? Gabriella is our daughter!" Steve said. "You're not taking her away from us?"_

 _"I can and I will. Gabriella isn't safe here. It's my job to make sure Gabriella is safe!" She grabbed Gabriella by the arm and started to pull her away._

 _"NO! NO! NO! HELP! MOMMY DADDY HELP!" Gabriella screamed._

 _The last thing she saw was Connie and Steve hugging and crying together completely helpless._

 _"No! No! No!" Gabriella cried. Her life was never going to be the same._

* * *

"NO!" Gabriella shot up in bed covered in sweat; her pj's stuck to her like glue. She was panting hard as tears streamed down her cheeks."MOMMY! DADDY HELP!" She cried.

Seconds later Steve and Connie burst into the room and flipped on the light.

"DADDY!" Gabriella cried reaching her arms out to him.

Steve went over and hugged her close. "Shhhh," he soothed rubbing her back. "It's ok. You're safe. It was just a bad dream."

"I don't want to leave! I don't want to leave!"

"You're not leaving. Why would you leave?"

"Sh-Sh-Shelly...wa- wa- was...he- he- here." She gasped out fearfully.

"Breathe, Baby breathe. You're safe. Shelly isn't going to take you away. I promise."

"Really?"

"Really. It was just a bad dream." Steve said.

Gabriella calmed down and snuggled in Steve's chest. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you so much." Steve kissed her head and rubbed her back. He softly sang to her until she fell back to sleep. She was safe in her father's arms.

Little did they know, it wasn't the last nightmare that Gabriella was going to have. In fact, they were about to get a whole lot worse.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**


	13. Chapter 13 - Getting Worse

**A/N High School Musical Settings and Characters all belong to Kenny Ortega and Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **A/N Camp Rock Settings and Characters all belong to Matthew Diamond and the Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

* * *

That next morning Troy arrived to pick up Gabriella for school. Connie answered the door.

"Good Morning, Troy. Please come inside."

Troy stepped inside the house. "Good Morning, is Gabriella ready?"

"Almost. But if it's ok, Troy, I'd like to speak with you about something."

"Of course, is everything ok?"

Connie shook her head. "Last night Gabriella had a nightmare about Shelly taking her away from us. Steve and I thought it would be a nightmare and then be over with. But since she woke up this morning she has been attached the Steve's side like glue. So we're both a little worried. We were hoping you'd just keep an extra close eye on her at school today. If she gets too upset or something call us and we will come get her."

"Of course. I'll stick by her side all day. I'll take good care of her don't worry."

"Thank you, Troy."

Just then Steve and Gabriella came out of the hallways. Connie was right Gabriella was clinging to Steve like a child on their first day of school. Her arms were wrapped around his waist and her face was buried in his chest.

"Hey Beautiful Girl." Troy greeted. "Come here."

Gabriella looked to Steve and then to Troy and back to Steve.

"Go. It's ok."

Gabriella let go of him and walked over to Troy hugging him tightly. Troy kissed her head. Gabriella clung to him tighter.

"We are both taking the day off today so if there are any problems call us." Steve said.

"I will. Don't worry I'll take good care of her." Troy said. He and Gabriella left the house.

* * *

It had taken Gabriella some time to get comfortable but soon enough she was acting more like herself and less scared of being taken away from them. Little did anyone know the fear was going to come back and this time it would come back even worse than before.

Gabriella was sitting with her friends at lunch. They were eating, talking and laughing. Ever since Sharpay had been suspended things at school had gotten a little easier.

Suddenly Gabriella noticed someone walk into the cafeteria. "Hey Guys, that's the new girl. Her name is Charlotte. She was in my math class this morning."

"Yeah. She seemed really nice." Taylor said.

"Can we invite her to sit with us. I remember my first day here I ate lunch by myself." Gabriella.

"Of course, call her over." Troy smiled.

"Charlotte over here!" Gabriella waved her over, and then scooted over on the bench to make room. Charlotte came over to sit down. She had long, shoulder length, straight, black hair. Her eyes were as green as grass. "Hey, thanks. I was starting to think I'd end up eating my lunch in the bathroom."

"Not a problem. I was new here not too long ago. It's really hard finding a spot where you fit in. Lunchtime can be the worst." Mitchie said.

"Yeah. At my old school I was a loner. I had no friends."

"I know what that is like." Mitchie said sadly.

"East High is different. We welcome new students with open arms." Troy said, "So just think of us as your new friends. Hi, I'm Troy Bolton. Nice to meet you." He reached his hand out to shake hers.

She shook his hand. "Ah, Troy Bolton. So you're the man I see on the posters and flyers."

Troy blushed and chuckled. "Uh….yeah that's me. I'm the captain of the East High Wildcats basketball team."

"Wow! That's really cool."

"Yeah, anyway, this is my girlfriend Gabriella Montez. Next to her is…"

"Wait, wait, Did you say Montez?"

"Yeah. Why?" Troy asked.

Gabriella suddenly felt sick. She turned as white as a ghost. How did this girl know of the Montez name? What had her mother done now?"

"Is your mother Maria Montez, co-owner at Lava Springs?" Charlotte asked.

"No." Gabriella answered softly. As far as she was concerned Connie was her mother. Nobody else.

"Any relation at all?"

"I've…heard of her." Gabriella said carefully.

"Are you lying to me?" Charlotte asked.

Gabriella blushed and looked away, hiding her face in Troy's shoulder.

"Why is it any of your business?" Chad asked. "Why do you care if Maria Montez is related to her or not?"

"Because I refuse to be friends with anyone related to Maria Montez."

"What did she do to you?" Mitchie asked.

"She reused my mother and I service at Lava Springs because we didn't have "rich clothing". She told us based on how we dressed there was no way we could ever afford to go there. We tried to fight her and she just brought out some other woman who said if we didn't leave she would call the police."

"Just because Maria is a judgmental brat doesn't mean you have to take it out on her daughter." Zeke said. "Gabriella is nothing like her mother."

"Zeke!" Gabriella cried out quickly looking up.

"I knew it!" Charlotte cried.

"She's not my mother, Charlotte. I no longer live with her. She is not my mother. I promise." Gabriella said.

"As long as your last name is Montez I refuse to be friends with you, or have anything to do with you." With that Charlotte grabbed her tray and moved to another table.

"Why did you do that?" Gabriella cried looking at Zeke with tears in her eyes. "Maria is not my mother! Connie is my mother and you knew that! You know I don't want people knowing about my past! Why would you do that!?"

"Gabriella it's a part of who you are. Maria Montez is your mother. She gave birth to you, you have Montez blood running through your veins. Just because Maria isn't in your life anymore doesn't mean you're not her daughter anymore. Besides I was trying to defend you. I told her she shouldn't hate you just because of who your mother is."

"Connie is my mother. Steve is my father and Mitchie is my sister! That's all you need to know., that's all anyone else needs to know."

"For now." Zeke said.

"Zeke, don't." Troy warned with a growl. He knew about the nightmares and that deep down Gabriella was still scared of being taken away from her family.

"Until Connie and Steve sign the papers there is still a chance you will be taken to a different family."

"Stop!" Gabriella said with her brown eyes drowning with tears. "Don't say that! I'm not going to a different home!"

"You don't know that. If that woman finds one more thing out of place…"

"Shut up!" Gabriella screamed.

"Zeke, that's enough!" Troy said sternly. "Why are you saying this? Why are you torturing her like this?"

"I'm just telling her the truth, Troy. Until those papers are signed and as long as she has the last name of Montez, Maria will still be a part of her."

"Those papers will be signed any day now." Mitchie said. "We don't care what papers say or what her last name is we love her regardless."

"I'm sure that's what Connie and Steve told you to say." Zeke said. "How can you even trust they will sign the papers? I mean did you ever think that maybe they will change their minds at the last second and not sign the papers?"

Gabriella's eyes went wide. She had been so scared about being taken away, she never thought about being sent away. "That won't happen."

"How do you know?" Zeke asked. "They moved here because of money troubles, once they are no longer getting money to keep you around…"

"Shut up!" Gabriella screamed as she lost the battle with the tears and they started to stream down her cheeks. "JUST SHUT UP!"

To everyone's surprise Mitchie reached out and slapped Zeke across the face. "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT TO MY SISTER AGAIN! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

Everyone had turned to stare at them.

"Don't worry. It's just Maria's Montez's daughter being a drama queen." Charlotte said. "Go back to what you're doing."

"I cannot believe you just said that." Troy said to Zeke. He pulled Gabriella into his arms and she cried into his chest. "It was never about money, it was about giving Gabriella a loving home."

"I'm sure that's what you were told. But behind the scenes I'm sure Connie and Steve couldn't wait to get their hands on all that money. Once that money stops coming in…"

"We never accepted the money!" Mitchie growled. "They continue to offer it to us but we never accepted it."

"Is that what Connie and Steve told you? They lied. You were just easy money for them, Gabriella. That's all you ever were. They took you in to get money, once that stops they won't need you anymore."

Gabriella pulled away from Troy and ran out of the room with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Troy, Mitchie, and the others, minus Zeke, took off after her. They all tried to convince her that Zeke was wrong. Deep down they knew the damage was done and it was going to change Gabriella, and not for the better.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**


	14. Chapter 14 - Family Day

**A/N High School Musical Settings and Characters all belong to Kenny Ortega and Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **A/N Camp Rock Settings and Characters all belong to Matthew Diamond and the Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

* * *

The nightmares continued all throughout the week; they also got worse. They got so bad Gabriella would end up sleeping on the floor in Connie and Steve's room.

Her behavior changed too. She worked overtime to behave like the perfect daughter and never make a single mistake. She always wanted to please them and make them proud. If she made even the slightest mistake, she'd have a panic attack and beg them not to send her away.

She always used her allowance money to buy things for them as payment for keeping her around. They never accepted it.

They decided it was time for a family day, to help Gabriella realize just how much she was apart of their family. They told Gabriella all about it on Friday. It was a special day where they didn't hang with their friends or go on dates. They stayed home together and spent the day together as a family.

Gabriella was so excited she couldn't wait. She had never had a family day before.

* * *

Saturday morning Gabriella woke up extra early and took a shower. She got dressed in one of the nicest dresses she owned. Her hair was done up in a nice bun, and her make-up was done so nicely it looked professionally done.

Once she was ready, she went out into the kitchen where she had heard the others.

As she walked into the kitchen, she stopped dead in her tracks and turned 50 shades redder. Everyone was still in their pj's with bed head. She was way too over dressed.

"Gabriella, Honey, you look beautiful." Steve said. "But where are you going?"

"Family Day?" it was more of a question than an answer.

"You didn't need to get dressed up for Family Day. We normally hang out at the house in our PJs." Connie said.

"Oh…"

"It's ok. It's sweet that you wanted to be all dressed up for a big day. You can stay dressed like that if you want to. You can also go change; it's your choice."

"PJs are more comfortable." Gabriella said.

"So go change. Then we can have a music lesson while Connie and Mitchie make breakfast." Steve said.

Gabriella nodded and quickly rushed back to her room.

Once she was back in comfortable clothes, She went back into the kitchen. She and Steve went into the living room to have her music lesson.

"You're doing so well." Steve said with a huge smile.

"Thank you." Gabriella said softly. Maybe if she got really good at playing music he'd agree to keep her around even once the money stopped coming in.

"I mean, you're picking this up quick. But it doesn't surprise me. I may hate the man, but your father knows good music." Steve said.

Gabriella looked confused. "Why do you hate yourself?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just said you hate my father; you're my father."

Steve smiled hearing that. "You're right. I am. I do not hate myself. I was talking about…you know what, never mind. Forget I said that."

Gabriella giggled. "You're my father, Daddy. Axel is…" Gabriella shrugged. "I haven't considered him a father since I was a little girl."

"I love you too, Sweetheart." Steve kissed her forehead. "I will always be your father."

"At least for now." Gabriella said softly.

"Hey, no, don't think about that, Angel." Steve said. "Only happy thoughts today."

"But Shelly…"

"No, No, Shelly. Today is about us, as a family."

Gabriella nodded.

"Is that why you've been sleeping in our room? You're scared Shelly will take you away?"

Gabriella nodded. "I want to be close to you guys in case something bad happens. Are you mad?" Maybe they didn't like her sleeping in their room all the time. Maybe they thought she was babyish. Maybe they would send her away because they didn't like it.

"No, actually I'm honored."

"Why?" Gabriella was shocked.

"Well, think about it, a few months ago, what would you have done if you had a nightmare?"

"Called Troy to come over."

"Exactly. Now you trust Connie and I enough to just come to us when you're feeling scared. It makes me so happy."

"That's why I can't be taken away!" Gabriella cried, her eyes filling with tears. "It's taken me so long to finally feel comfortable here and feel like a part of the family! I don't know if I can do that again!"

"You won't have to," Steve said pulling her into a hug and rubbing her back. "Listen to me, Gabriella, Shelly comes here to make sure we aren't physically hurting, or neglecting you. She comes to make sure you are being treated the way you deserve to be treated. We are doing that. We have nothing to hide. When Shelly comes next time, she will see that."

"But the past two times have been awful!"

"If they were that awful Shelly would have removed you right then a there. The first two times she saw things she didn't agree with, but it doesn't mean she thinks we are bad parents."

"What if she does?"

"She can't take you away unless she has hard evidence that proves we are unfit. Can you think of anything that makes us unfit?"

"No."

"So try not to worry. The only thing that is going to happen when Shelly comes is we're going to sign the adoption papers, and you will be legally our daughter."

"Promise?" Gabriella asked looking him in the eyes. "You're going to sign the papers? You won't change your mind and send me away?"

"I promise." Steve nodded. "We'd never send you away. We love you too much."

"Even if the money stops coming in?"

Steve looked shocked but nodded. "The money never meant anything to us. We've refused to accept any money they gave us to take care of you."

Gabriella believed him but was still scared. She snuggled into her father's arms; she always felt so safe there.

Steve kissed her forehead and rubbed her back. "Why are you suddenly so scared that we are going to send you away? You've never mentioned this fear to us before."

Gabriella opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Breakfast is ready," Connie called.

"Daddy, can we keep this conversation between us?" Gabriella asked softly.

"Of course," Steve said.

Together the two of them went back into the kitchen. They talked and laughed the entire time.

* * *

After breakfast, they decided to watch a movie, Dirty Dancing. Gabriella had never seen it before. They all snuggled on the couch and watched the movie together.

When the movie was over, Steve turned it off.

"So what did you think?" Mitchie asked.

"I loved it. I think that's my new favorite movie." Gabriella smiled. "Although I think he was doing it on purpose."

"What?"

"He kept tickling her armpit to tease her and make her mess up the dance move."

Mitchie and Connie laughed. "He wasn't even tickling her; she was just ticklish," Connie explained.

"I think he did it on purpose. Maybe not the first time but after the second time. I know I saw his fingers move."

"You mean like this..." Mitchie quickly lifted her arm and tickled her armpit.

Gabriella squealed and tried to pull away. "Daddy help!" She giggled.

Steve went over and started to tickle Mitchie. Mitchie screamed and burst into giggles herself. Mommy help!"

Connie giggled. She went over and started to tickle Steve. It was one big tickle fight filled with laughter.

"Ok! Ok!" Gabriella cried out in giggles. "Stop please!"

Just like that everyone stopped.

"Are you ok?" Connie asked Gabriella.

Gabriella nodded. "It was fun. I just need to catch my breath."

"Hey, you know what, Girls?" Steve said. "Mitchie you tickled Gabriella, I tickled you and your mother tickled me. Do you know what that means?" Steve asked.

"Steve don't even think about it." Connie said.

Mitchie giggled. "Mommy needs to be tickled too!"

"Oh no! Don't you dare!" Steve gently brought her down on the floor and started to tickle her. She screamed and laughed. Mitchie jumped down and helped her father.

Gabriella sat on the couch a little shocked. Should she help Steve tickle her or make Steve stop.

"Gabriella, are you ok?" Steve asked.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Do I help you or mommy?"

"Whoever you want." Steve said. Then he remembered their conversation from earlier. He knew part of her fear was that if she didn't help Connie she'd send her away, or if she didn't him then he'd send her away. He smiled reassuringly at her. "It's all in good fun."

"Ok."

"But just so you know if you help Connie you just might be tickled again," Steve said.

Gabriella giggled and nodded. She jumped off the couch and ran over and jumped on Steve's back.

Steve laughed and reached behind him to tickle her.

She screamed in giggles but didn't let go. Mitchie continued to tickle her mother.

"Stop!" Gabriella begged.

Everyone stopped just like that.

"No more tickles for me," Gabriella said.

"Ok. Fair enough." Connie said.

Gabriella moved back onto the couch. "Can I ask you guys something?"

"Of course." Connie said.

"Anything." Steve nodded.

"Well...Daddy, you said that when Shelly comes, here again, we are going to sign the papers to make me legally your daughter."

"That's true," Connie said.

"Even if we don't get money anymore?"

Connie shook her head. "The money never meant anything to us. We've been refusing the money we get from the second you moved in with us."

Gabriella nodded and slowly started to believe them.

"Well... I was just wondering if maybe...maybe if you guys don't mind I could... I could change my last name?"

"You want to be Torress?" Steve asked.

Gabriella nodded. "I don't want to be a Montez or Turner."

"Yes. We'd love for you to become Gabriella Torress. I'll make some calls and get those papers drawn up." Connie said. She quickly rushed into the kitchen to make the calls. The doorbell rang suddenly and Connie went to answer it, but nobody thought much of it.

"How long have you been thinking about this?" Steve asked. "And why do you keep thinking we will send you away once we are no longer getting paid to foster you?"

Gabriella shrugged shyly. "A few days." She purposely ignored his second question.

"Does this have anything to do what happen at school with Zeke and Charlott?e?" Mitchie asked.

Gabriella blushed and nodded looking down with tears in her eyes.

"What did Zeke do? Who is Charlotte?"Steve said.

"Charlotte is a new girl at school. She told Gabriella she wouldn't be her friend because her last name is Montez." Mitchie said.

"What did Zeke do?" Steve asked.

Gabriella didn't speak.

"Can I tell him, Gabriella?" Mitchie asked.

She nodded.

"Zeke told Gabriella that she was nothing more than a money maker to us. As soon as we could no longer foster her, and we were no longer getting money for her we were going to send her away. This whole time we've just been using her to get more money."

"That's a lie," Steve said.

"I know. That's what I tried to tell him but he didn't listen to me. He kept verbally attacking Gabriella until she ran out of the room crying."

Steve sighed, keeping his anger in check. "That's why the nightmares got worse, and that's why Gabriella has been trying so hard to never make a mistake and has been trying to pay us for "keeping her around." That's why she's changed so much over such a short time."

Mitchie nodded. "Troy and I keep trying to tell her that Zeke is a liar, but she doesn't believe us."

Steve stood up and sat back on the couch. Then he gently took Gabriella and moved her onto his lap. He gently lifted her chin to make her look at him. "Gabriella you are so much more than a money maker. You have only made this family better by joining it. You know I love you and Mitchie equally, but it's no surprise that Mitchie is very much a mommy's girl. I was always a little jealous of that. But now I have you, and you are a total daddy's girl." he gently tickled her stomach making her giggle. "We never told you this, Gabriella but there were complications when Mitchie was born. We were told that we would never have another child again. It broke our hearts because we had always wanted a big family and Mitchie always wanted a sister. Now because of you, we were able to have a second child, and Mitchie was able to get her sister. You were our miracle child, Gabriella. Money or no money we would have always taken you into our home. Money or no money we will always keep you in our family. When Shelly comes with those papers we're going to sign them, and you will be legally our daughter. Even if your last name is Montez, you will be our daughter forever and ever."

Gabriella buried her face into Steve's shoulder and cried. He rubbed her back and kissed her head. "I love you so much, Gabriella."

"I love you so much too, Daddy." she whimpered.

Steven gently pulled away so he could look at her face once more. "Now tell me the truth. Do you want to be a Torress because you really want to change your name, or do you want to change your name to get approval from bullies at school?"

Gabriella sniffed and shook her head. "I want to be a Torres; I want to have your last name. It will help me feel more like a member of this family."

"Then you shall be." a voice said making them jump.

They all looked to the doorway to see Shelly and Connie.

"How long have you been standing there," Steve asked.

"Long enough to know that I was wrong."

Gabriella whimpered. Steve hugged her tighter.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think Shelly was wrong about? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**


	15. Chapter 15 - Gabriella Toress

**A/N High School Musical Settings and Characters all belong to Kenny Ortega and Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **A/N Camp Rock Settings and Characters all belong to Matthew Diamond and the Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

* * *

They all looked to the doorway to see Shelly and Connie.

"How long have you been standing there," Steve asked.

"Long enough to know that I was wrong."

Gabriella whimpered. Steve hugged her tighter.

"I was wrong to believe that there was a better family out there for Gabriella than you. I have never seen a more beautiful moment between father and daughter than I just witnessed. Gabriella has come such a long way since my first visit. Any doubts I may have had are gone now. I asked Connie not to tell you I was here because I wanted to see how you, Steve, handled the situation. I've seen many fathers lash out and scream, shout, throw things, and get so angry at their child's friends that they end up taking it out on their daughter and hurting them. I've seen fathers call their daughter's baby for crying or asking to sleep in their room from nightmares. I've seen fathers physically push their child away from them and refuse to let them sit on their lap as teenagers. But never in all the years that I've done this, have I seen a father allow his 17-year-old daughter to sit on his lap and hide in him while she cries. Nor have I ever heard a father say that he was honored by the fact that their daughter sleeps in their room after a nightmare."

Steve chuckled and actually blushed. "Thank you."

"Even you, Mitchie," Shelly said. "Asking for her permission before you told your father what happen just shows how much you care about Gabriella and respect her."

Mitchie blushed and nodded. "Thanks."

"Connie, the fact that you were willing to take this girl into your home even after only knowing her a few days just shows how loving and nurturing you are as a mother and a woman."

Connie just smiled softly.

"Well…I guess that's it then." Shelly said. She walked into the living room and set a stack of papers down on the coffee table.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked nervously.

"You passed. Connie and Steve can officially adopt you now."

Connie and Steve quickly finished signing the rest of the papers.

"Well, congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Torress Gabriella is now officially your daughter!"

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Gabriella squealed.

She, Connie, and Steve cheered loudly hugging Gabriella tightly.

Out of nowhere, Mitchie tackled her with a hug knocking her into her back.

She laughed happily. She loved her new she had two families. She had her Wildcat family, and now she had this family. She couldn't have been happier.

"Oh and one more thing. Gabriella, I need you to sign right here on this line, then you will officially be Gabriella Torress."

Gabriella smiled and signed her name.

"All right, you're all set. Congratulations." Shelly gathered the papers and left the house. The whole family cheered and hugged each other tightly.

* * *

Monday morning Gabriella was so excited to go back to school. She couldn't wait to tell Troy the news face to face.

She went right to his locker. He smiled when he saw her. "Hey, Gabriella." He greeted giving her a hug and kiss.

"That's not my name." She giggled.

Troy looked confused. "What do you mean."

"I'm Gabriella, but not Montez."

Troy sighed. "Look Gabriella, Zeke…"

"Just let me finish." Gabriella giggled again. "I'm not Gabriella Montez. As of Saturday, I am officially Gabriella Torress!"

"Gabriella that's great!" Troy picked her up and spun her around. She giggled happily. He set her down, and she continued. "It will take time before the paperwork is finished but Connie and Steve are legally my parents now, and they are allowing me to change my last name."

"That's awesome! I'm so happy for you, Gabriella." He hugged her tightly. She hugged him back. She noticed someone walking toward them. She pulled away from Troy. Her mile wide smile vanished, and she looked scared. "Troy." She said softly.

"What's up, Baby?" He asked.

"Look." She pointed behind him. He turned and saw Zeke coming toward them.

"It's ok. We should be getting to class anyway." Troy said taking her hand and turning away from Zeke.

"Wait! Gabriella, Troy, please." Zeke said.

Troy turned to face him but kept Gabriella close. She was finally happy and didn't want him to ruin it. "What do you want, Zeke?"

"I just want to talk."

"I think you've said everything you need to."

"I need to explain. Please, just let me explain." Zeke said. "Those things I said, it was wrong of me to say them. I know that."

"It was more than wrong. It was bullying. It was rude, it was mean, and the fact that you said it to someone who is supposed to be a friend is even worse." Troy said.

"I know, and I'm really sorry."

"Are you? Or are you just saying this because Coach threatened to take you off the team if you didn't?"

"No. I really am sorry." Zeke said. "I only said those things because it's..." Zeke exhaled a deep breath. "It's what I had experienced in Foster care."

Both Gabriella and Troy looked shocked.

"I never told anyone. I was too embarrassed. I've been in Foster Care since I was 5 years old. I had a new family every month for almost 3 years. Then I finally found a family that I thought loved me. I really thought I had found my home. But on the last day, my foster father at the time asked how much more money he'd be getting once I was adopted. They told him none so he told my case worker to forget it. They didn't want me if they weren't getting paid for me."

"I'm so sorry, Zeke. I had no idea." Gabriella said.

"When I said all those hurtful things I was projecting my own fears on to you because I didn't want you to go through what I did. It was wrong of me to say all those things to you. I really am truly sorry. As for telling Charlotte about your...about Maria, that really was an accident. I was trying to defend you. I was trying to get her to stop judging people based off who their parents were."

"Zeke...I don't even know what to say." Troy said.

"Just answer me this...can we still be friends?"

"It's going to take time before I can trust you again. But I do forgive you for what you said, and I will be your friend again." Gabriella said.

"Thank you. I know I don't deserve it." Zeke said then looked to Troy. "Well?"

"We can be friends again under one condition."

"What's that?"

"Promise that you'll be honest with us and no more secrets?"

"I promise. I've already told the other Wildcats before I saw you two. Thank you."

Troy and Zeke did a first bump and Gabriella and Zeke shared a hug.

She had her friends, her family, and a wonderful boyfriend, life was pretty close to perfect for Gabriella Torress.

* * *

 **A/N I know. I know. Big cheesy ending. But if you don't know by now I'm terrible at endings. What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the first chapter of the next HSM story so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**


End file.
